Brote de Cerezo
by HorrorKarua
Summary: Sakura era una medic nin extraordinaria, con un futuro brillante y un objetivo a punto de cumplirse. Pero a veces, los juegos del destino nos obligan a cumplir un papel aun mayor al que nos corresponde. Con la cabeza hecha un vuelco, Sakura regresa en el tiempo, para salvar a quienes debieron ser salvados.
1. Chapter 1

**BROTE DE CEREZO**

.

_Capítulo 1_

.

.

.

Lo último que necesitaba Sakura en esos momentos era haber viajado en el tiempo.

Realmente no entendía como es que se había suscitado una situación de índole mayor a una misión de máximo peligro. No es como que Sakura fuera una jovencita tonta, de hecho era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, la información con la que contaba en esos momentos era demasiado escasa como para siquiera revisarla internamente.

—Tengo que levantarme —perezosa, la peli rosa apartó las sabanas que envolvían su menudo cuerpo y acaparo con la mirada, la que era su anterior habitación de la niñez. El pastoso rosado la rodeaba en cada rincón, la pintura de la pared era rosada, su reloj de mesa era rosado, sus cuadernos por consiguiente, y la ropa…

Sakura hizo una expresión desagradable al abrir su armario.

Dios mío, la ropa.

Antes de empezar a volverse loca, decidió ponerse lo usual, preferible a pegar patadones a lo loco dentro de su habitación. Luego de esto, se dijo, tendría que conseguir ropa que fuera de ninja en el mercado comercial. Sus pies calzaron rápidamente sus suelas clásicas y antes de poder darle vueltas a su cabeza sobre lo que pasaba, salió de su cuarto hacia una nueva historia.

O hacia el comedor.

Su padre estaba en una de las sillas con el periódico en la mano, su madre, muy cariñosa, dejaba un plato con el desayuno de su esposo frente a él.

—¡Oh, Sakura! Ya está listo el desayuno, toma asiento. No querrás llegar tarde a tu graduación.

_Graduación… _pensó Sakura sin contestarle a su madre. Rápidamente tomo asiento en el comedor y miro la amorosa comida que había preparado su progenitora.

—_No soy buena con las fechas en lo absoluto, por lo que no habría podido deducir que hoy es el día de mi graduación _—una mirada rápida hacia su calendario le advirtió acerca de un marcado círculo rojo en la fecha de hoy. Decía "graduación" y "felicitaciones". Por más que Sakura quiso sonreír, nada salió.

—_Primero que nada, la situación es inaudita. La capacidad de viajar en el tiempo no es descabellada, Sasuke es capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, y Naruto y yo incluso fuimos a un mundo paralelo. Sin embargo, estar aquí ya trae los suficientes problemas como para alarmarme. Hay muchas cosas que pueden suceder estando aquí, primero, si he viajado en el tiempo quiere decir que, o mi futuro ha sido borrado, o mi cuerpo ha caído en coma, o mi cuerpo ha tomado a la pequeña Sakura de huésped, o en todo caso, mi verdadero tiempo ha sido estancado mientras yo estoy aquí._

_Puedo llegar a ser capaz de regresar a mi tiempo de dos maneras, de la misma en que vine aunque no tenga idea de cómo paso, o vivir toda mi vida nuevamente, sin modificar nada y dejando que las cosas sucedan como ya han sucedido y como las recuerdo._

El desayuno de Sakura se estaba empezando a enfriar.

—_No hay forma en que pueda quedarme quieta mientras estoy aquí, me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no hare la vista gorda de sucesos que ya he vivido y que seguramente puedo arreglar. ¡Ah! Esto va a volverme loca._

—Sakura, tu desayuno.

—Eh… ¡sí! —la peli rosa comió en silencio mientras ojeaba el reloj a cada momento. La hora de ingresar a la academia estaba pronta, tenía que irse.

—Buena suerte —la despidió Mebuki con una sonrisa orgullosa, su pequeño cerezo había crecido tanto que había sido capaz de llegar a ser una ninja que ayudaría a la comunidad. Mebuki nunca podría estar más orgullosa de su pequeña como ahora.

Sakura volteo a verla fijamente entonces. Su madre ya no tenía las arrugas que hubiera reconocido de su tiempo, se veía tan vivaz y amorosa que empezó a sentirse nostálgica, su madre siempre había sido un apoyo para ella cuando de pequeña había sufrido mal de amores. Eso lo recordaba muy bien, Mebuki la había acompañado esa noche cuando, en su rabieta, había declarado la _guerra _a Ino. Llorando abnegada por perder a su mejor amiga, su rubia madre había dado todo de sí para consolarla. La había mecido en sus brazos como a una recién nacida mientras rozaba sus dedos en su cabellera. Había dormido sobre su pecho como una bebe, y aunque la pequeña Sakura se avergonzara de ese recuerdo, la Sakura actual lo apreciaba.

Una verdadera sonrisa se apreció de sus fauces antes de tomar el camino a la academia.

—Gracias.

.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Largas miradas de odio empezaron a escudriñar su espalda. Sakura estaba consciente de que las admiradoras de Sasuke estaban reventando su nuca con una envidia que era casi palpable. Se tragó un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Claro, claro! Puedes pasar, de veras.

—Gracias —su rubio compañero se levantó de forma instantánea para darle el paso a la chica que le gustaba. Su aroma perfecto recorrió sus fosas nasales en el momento en que la chica se cruzó frente a él, esto lo elevo a las nubes y lo golpeo en el estómago, sí, todo a la vez.

Tan pronto ella tomo asiento sobre la carpeta, empezó a acariciar su bandana, el símbolo de Konoha había sido tallado sobre el metal de forma lo bastante precisa como para preguntarse como lo habían hecho. Dudaba seriamente que fuera con un kunai y de forma manual, sin embargo todo indicaba que así había sido. Su índice recorrió la forma rugosa del símbolo de la aldea una vez más.

Curiosa por su propia interrogante, deshizo el lazo que ataba su bandana en su cabello y lo miro con atención. Si tenía que ser sincera, durante sus veintidós años de vida, jamás había tenido curiosidad por algo como eso. Así que al ser algo nuevo, recorrió sus dedos sobre la figura con curiosidad.

Su comportamiento llamo la atención de Naruto.

—¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan?

—Me preguntó como hicieron el símbolo.

—¿Eh?

—Hay muchos ninjas activos dentro de la aldea, además de otros que han sido dados de baja, todos ellos reciben una bandana otorgada al graduarse. Sin embargo, son muchos ninjas, y por consiguiente la fabricación de este protector tiene que ser masiva. La tela es simple, por lo que puede crearse por maquinaria pesada, sin embargo el símbolo de la aldea es rugosa —para demostrar su punto, Sakura recorrió su dedo sobre el espiral con cuidado—, si tuviera un modelo, algo así como sello para estampar el símbolo sobre el metal, entonces no tendría esta forma rugosa, como si hubiera sido hecha por kunai. Porque sería imposible y ridículo, pensar que ha sido hecho de forma manual, ¿verdad? —rio la muchacha levemente—Son montones de protectores…

Naruto, que poco o nada había entendido que lo dijo la chica, le sonrió nervioso.

—Tiene que ser industrial.

Sakura y Naruto voltearon la cabeza para ver a quien se había incorporado en su conversación. Sasuke, sin embargo, no se movió un solo centímetro.

—La fabricación de las bandanas tiene que ser industrial, la cantidad que ha sido creada hasta el momento supondría un problema de mano de obra para el que genere los protectores de forma manual. Tanto la tela, como el metal reforzado y el símbolo han tenido que generarse por una maquinaria que realice todas esas actividades.

Sakura hizo un puchero—Tienes razón, después de todo, es lo más lógico, pero no dejo de pensar en la textura del símbolo.

—¡Ah! En todo caso, puedes revisar el mío —pensando que podría ser de ayuda, Naruto se retiró el protector de la frente y se lo extendió a la peli rosa.

—¡Es verdad! Compararlos podría comprobar nuestras suposiciones.

Rápidamente la peli rosa sostuvo los dos protectores sobre la mesa, la textura era considerablemente parecida, sin embargo la bandana de Naruto se veía un poco más descuidada, como si tuviera un tiempo de ser usada.

—Esta bandana, Naruto, ¿es tuya? —inquirió la muchacha pensativa—Se ve bastante maltrecha y descuidada, parece estar usada ya bastante tiempo.

—De hecho es de Iruka-sensei, ¡él me dio su bandana!

Solo entonces Sakura le dirigió una mirada significativa, nunca había descubierto el motivo por el cual Naruto había sido capaz de aprobar la prueba gennin cuando claramente la había reprobado el día anterior, nunca se lo había preguntado y Naruto nunca lo había mencionado, por ende, jamás supo que la bandana que usualmente llevaba el rubio, alguna vez le había pertenecido a su maestro de la academia.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Sakura despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la baja voz de su compañero.

—No, no es nada —rápidamente levanto el protector de Naruto y se lo extendió—. Está muy usado, no puedo compararlos, tiene que ser uno recientemente entregado para que pueda notarse las diferencias entre ellos.

—¡Entonces pídeselo a Sasuke!

Ella sintió una gotita de sudor resbalar desde su cien hasta su mentón—Escucha, Naruto, no creo que…

—¡¿Escuchaste, patán?! ¡Entrégale tu protector a Sakura-chan!

Otra gota de sudor se encontró con una de sus cejas. Sakura sabía que Sasuke era poco abierto para estas épocas, poco o nada tenía de aprecio para ella o para Naruto. La conexión que logró formar con él durante su época, en esos momentos no servía de nada, y no es como si fuera a lamentarse por ella en esos momentos. Recordaba perfectamente esa escena, luego de la boda de su mejor amigo y la de Hinata, el Uchiha se había presentado como si nada en la aldea, a la pobre peli rosa casi le daba un soponcio.

El Uchiha había ido estrictamente para encontrarse con ella, tocando la puerta de su departamento de soltera, como si nada estuviera pasando y como si fuera la vecina pidiendo un poco de azúcar. Repito, Sakura casi se desmaya al verlo en su puerta. Luego de una larga charla con varios encontrones emocionales, había formado una estrecha relación con el susodicho, logrando que él la mirara de otra forma. Un beso en su puerta, al despedirse, le había aclarado el motivo de su llegada y su extraña conversación sobre el pasado. Una bonita relación entre ellos empezó desde allí.

Por lo que, en esos momentos, frente al apático Sasuke de antaño, no estaba exactamente muy desesperada por que la viera, él no lo había hecho en la línea de tiempo original, ni más adelante, no le correspondía. Ella esperaría cuando fuera el momento, no tenía nada que forzar por ahora. Ella era perfectamente capaz de ser paciente.

—Aquí.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos al notar la bandana del Uchiha ser depositada cerca de ella. Ella sonrió internamente. ¿Qué haría con este _pequeño y oscuro _Sasuke?

Rápidamente tomó el protector y empezó a compararlos. Sin ella notarlo, lentamente Naruto se acercó a su hombro para ver lo que ella veía, igualmente Sasuke, disimuladamente se acercó al hombro de la chica para ver lo que hacía.

Varias chicas gruñeron al ver la escena—Mírala, llamando la atención de Sasuke-kun.

—Son distintas —murmuró ella.

Sasuke vio el ceño fruncido y concentrado de la chica.

—Si —habló con un poco más fuerza—, son distintas.

Con frustración, Sakura se tomó la cabeza y sacudió su cabello. ¡No podía resolver el enigma para nada!

—No lo entiendo, ambos son rugosos, pero aunque el símbolo es el mismo, la línea tiene pequeñas diferencias significantes que fácilmente podrían ser hechas por kunais de distintas personas.

Sasuke volvió a su posición original y se tomó el mentón. Por otra parte, Naruto se rascó la cabeza, se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sakura pero realmente no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo. El rubio se rasco la cabeza y con un soplido de idea, se dio la vuelta para observar a los chicos detrás suyo. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji le devolvieron la mirada desde su posición.

Los ojos brillantes de Naruto, estaban empezando a ponerlos nerviosos.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —consulto Shikamaru al ver que la mirada azulina y brillante del niño estaba direccionada a él. Esto no terminará bien, se dijo.

—Tú eres _muuuy _inteligente, Shikamaru, lo sé porque has hecho montones de problemas difíciles de la clase, aunque seas un vago. Sakura-chan tiene un problema, ¿puedes ayudarla? —al escuchar su nombre, Sakura dio la vuelta y miro a su compañero de clases, Shikamaru Nara, probablemente el tipo con mayor habilidad mental de toda su generación; ella sonrió, ¡Naruto había tenido una buena idea!

Rápidamente volteó todo el cuerpo y puso las manos en un rezo.

—¡Por favor, Shikamaru! —el Nara alzo la ceja al ver a Haruno pedirle un favor. No es como si quisiera hacerlo pero, si veía a alguien en problemas, algo en él tiraba su lado amable.

El niño de la coleta puntiaguda soltó un suspiro—¿Qué sucede?

_Ochos minutos después _

—Es bastante simple en realidad.

Sakura empezó a sobarse la nuca nerviosa mientras el Uchiha a su lado bajaba el mentón disimuladamente. Ambos se sentían terribles por haberse roto la cabeza por una tontería como esa y que Shikamaru dijera, de pronto, que no era algo tan difícil. Naruto por su parte mostro su mejor sonrisa esperando a que el Nara explicara lo que tenía a Sasuke y a Sakura tan ensimismados.

—Piénsalo con cuidado —dijo Shikamaru—. Es imposible que todos los símbolos de los protectores sean hechos de manera manual, tienen que haber sido creados gracias a una maquinaria que imprime la señal sobre el metal reforzado. De esta manera, uno puede llegar a pensar que todas las bandanas son iguales pero, no necesariamente todas las bandanas han pasado por una sola máquina.

Ella alzo la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos al notar hacia qué rumbo estaba llevándola el poseedor de las sombras—Eso quiere decir que…

—Así es. Es muy probable que sean varias maquinarias las encargadas de imprimir el símbolo de la aldea sobre el metal protector de la bandana. Eso quiere decir que todas esas máquinas encargadas de tal actividad pueden tener diferentes moldes del símbolo de Konoha, esa sería la mayor razón por la que es poco probable encontrarse con dos bandanas iguales.

—Los moldes son, entonces, los que se hicieron a mano.

—Así es.

—Eso realmente tiene mucho sentido, ¡gracias por tu ayuda, Shikamaru! —le sonrió Naruto mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa característica de él.

El joven perezoso solo le asintió y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se voltearan para mirar al frente.

—Sakura-chan… —un pequeño susurro hizo que la peli rosa volteara a ver a su compañero, el rubio tapaba su propia boca con una de sus manos y la incitaba a acercarse con la otra. Ella alzo la ceja y se acercó unos cuantos centímetros a él—¿podrías explicarme que dijo Shikamaru?

Ella sintió otra gota de sudor bajar por su cuello al escucharlo. Naruto era un caso…

Unos aplausos interrumpieron su plática.

—Todos. Escúchenme. En estos momentos todos los presentes ya son gennin considerados adultos dentro de la aldea, como tal tienen la capacidad de empezar a tomar misiones del más bajo rango, pero para eso tienen que estar bajo la tutela de un jounnin sensei que les inculcara mayores conocimientos para su futuro. A continuación les diré con quienes formaran el grupo de tres que dicho jounnin sensei tomará bajo su tutela.

Mientras Iruka mencionaba los grupos, Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—_Naruto sigue siendo un tonto para las cosas que requieran agilidad mental. Recuerdo que para postular a candidato a Hokage e incluso antes de que Sasuke-kun se fuera de aldea para su redención, él empezó a leer y aprender mayores cosas de nuestra historia ninja bajo la tutela de Iruka-sensei. Solo entonces y luego de bastante tiempo, pudo postular y tomar el puesto de discípulo _—ella dio una risita imperceptible ante el recuerdo de algo gracioso—, _incluso ahora es divertido ver como carga los documentos que Kakashi-sensei debería firmar. La más contenta con todo eso es Shizune, se ha librado del gran estrés que significa estar siempre detrás del Sexto, sobre todo por su perezoso comportamiento._

Su mirada se detuvo al frente unos segundos, totalmente en blanco, antes de continuar.

—_Ayer, antes de regresar en el tiempo, había sido la fiesta sorpresa que organizo Ino por el ingreso de Sai a Inteligencia. Le tomo algunos años para que la gente lo reconociera pero finalmente fue capaz de ser declarado miembro oficial de dicho departamento. A la fiesta asistió todo el mundo exceptuando por Sasuke-kun… recuerdo haber tomado muy poco para llegar a emborracharme, Hinata trataba de sostener a Naruto que se caía de la silla por el sueño y su embriaguez, mientras Kiba y Shino discutían sobre la próxima bebida que pondrían en la mesa. Ino había desaparecido con Sai y los demás se encontraban en su propio mundo. Tuve que regresar sobre mis pasos para llegar a casa, estaba sola y las calles estaban vacías. No sentí ninguna presencia cercana, estoy segura de eso porque no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para bajar la guardia. Después de llegar a mi departamento, ni siquiera me moleste en cambiarme de ropa y me metí a la cama mientras el cerebro me retumbaba bajo el cráneo. No recuerdo absolutamente nada más, me dormí muy tranquila sobre mi mullido colchón, sin amenaza alguna a mí alrededor. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y no sé porque. _

—¡No puedo creer que haya caído con un truco tan tonto! —una risa estridente despertó a Sakura de su ensoñación, el salón estaba vacío a excepción de Naruto, Sasuke y ella. Su profesor tenía la cabeza metida en la rendija de la puerta, con su usual cabello plateado en un estado de suciedad evidente por la reciente broma hecha por su futuro rubio alumno. Ella se tragó una risita al ver el poker face que Kakashi les estaba mostrando. Definitivamente había cosas que simplemente no iban a cambiar.

—¿Cómo decir esto? —empezó Kakashi—Todos ustedes me caen mal.

La escena automáticamente se traslada hacia la pequeña azotea de la academia, había varios árboles en filas de dos que coreaban una especie de cúpula que les mostraba una agradable apariencia de simetría. Los tres se posicionaron al borde de las escaleras que hacían de entrada a aquel mini paraíso de tranquilidad. Su maestro por otra parte se apoyó sobre la barandilla frente a ellos que escoltaba a la calle y con su único ojo visible los incito a presentarse.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te presentas tu primero? —interrumpió Naruto mientras Kakashi sentía una vena en su frente inflamarse.

—Si —secundó Sakura—, tú te ves medio sospechoso.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Soy Hatake Kakashi, ¡y no tengo pensado decirles lo que me gusta o lo que no me gusta! Tengo mis sueños y mi futuro… también tengo muchos pasatiempos…

Sakura frunció el ceño sin poderlo evitar al ver que su maestro seguía siendo igual de impertinente que siempre. Ella volteo la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros, ambos tenían un rostro asqueado. Ella suspiró.

—Ahora es su turno —dijo el peliblanco estirando las manos—, de derecha a izquierda, comiencen.

—¡Oh, soy yo! —alzo la mano Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura se limitó a escuchar su amor por el ramen unos segundos antes de volver a perderse en sus asuntos como venía haciendo desde hacía buen rato.

—_La primera vez que Kakashi-sensei nos hizo esta pregunta no pude responder absolutamente nada… actuar como si Sasuke-kun hubiera dejado de gustarme definitivamente le atraerá la atención porque él nos mencionó una vez, que antes de presentarse a nosotros, nos había investigado, tanto en nuestros hogares o como en mi caso, con mis familiares y algunas amistades. Dentro de mi presentación, tengo que si o si, mencionar que todavía siento algo por él, pero definitivamente no puedo actuar como la primera vez. De hecho, no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara._

—Bien… —continúo Kakashi al término de la presentación del Uchiha—y al final tenemos a una chica…

—Yo soy Haruno Sakura —se presentó sin esperar otro llamado, pronto se dio cuenta de que se había perdido gran parte de lo dicho por Naruto y la completa presentación o _amenaza de muerte _de su compañero pelinegro—, actualmente me g-gusta una persona en particular —con una gran fuerza de voluntad y con la vergüenza recorriendo por cada uno de sus poros, le dio una mirada "disimulada" a Sasuke, él mismo ni siquiera se movió—, no hay mucho que me disguste… a parte de las tonterías de Naruto….

El susodicho se limitó a bajar la cabeza con pesar. Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio.

—Mi sueño es poder llegar a ser una gran ninja médico y en mi futuro… quiero convertirme, si es que puedo, en la directora del hospital de Konoha.

Una llamarada de pasión se cruzó por verdosos ojos antes de alzar la mirada para mirar a su maestro, el peliblanco se mostró imperturbable ante ella pero conocía lo suficiente de Kakashi como para saber que no le había disgustado para nada lo que había dicho, después de todo su sueño era realmente su _verdadero _objetivo.

—_En mi tiempo, he estado buscando todas las maneras posibles para convertirme en la directora del hospital, considerando a Tsunade-sama como la mandamás del edificio, he logrado escalar lo suficiente para apoyar el trabajo de Shizune como su asistente, además de seguir ejerciendo mi profesión ayudando a los heridos. Si bien soy la discípula de la actual directora, eso no quiere decir que luego de su retiro, yo pueda tener el puesto asegurado, ella me ha dejado muy en claro que si lo quiero tengo que pelear por él, no soy la única médica reconocida de Konoha en lo absoluto, hay muchos especialistas dentro del hospital que también pelean por ese puesto tanto como yo. Es un objetivo que he tratado de alcanzar en mi tiempo y ahora es imposible que se quite de mi cabeza._

—No tenía idea de que querías ser una ninja medica —Naruto escurrió su cabeza al frente y le tomó la palabra. El sonido de su voz trajo a Sakura de vuelta.

—Si. Últimamente he escuchado sobre Tsunade-sama y sus hazañas, yo… quiero convertirme en alguien así.

—¡Bien! Creo que eso es suficiente —interrumpió Kakashi mientras se acomodaba sobre la barandilla donde, en algún momento, se había sentado—. Mañana comenzaremos con nuestras tareas.

El dialogo era bien conocido por la peli rosa quien ni siquiera se tomó la simpatía de prestarle atención. La práctica de supervivencia que realizarían para mañana era algo que ya había hecho dos veces en su vida, con esta, la temida tercera. El objetivo de la prueba era como siempre: el trabajo en equipo. No había nada de lo que alterarse, después de todo, la pasarían aun si tomasen las campanillas como si no. Con ese pensamiento en mente espero a que su maestro terminara de hablar y que Naruto acabara de quejarse de aquella injusticia.

Tan pronto Kakashi desapareció, ella se levantó y con un asentimiento de cabeza a sus compañeros, dio media vuelta para regresar a su hogar. Las calles no estaban desiertas, todavía era parte de la tarde como para que el sol se ocultara, y ella tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Como la razón del porque había vuelto en el tiempo cuando nada había sucedido que le diera una pista de su regreso. ¿Tenia, a lo mejor, ella algo que hacer para poder regresar? ¿Tenía algo que cambiar o _rescatar_? Su misión como ninja especialista en medicina siempre había sido ayudar a las personas heridas en combate. Desde que se había tomado de discípula bajo el ala de una de las mejores medicas del mundo ninja, su vida había cambiado para ese propósito. Había salvado la vida de incontables personas en lo que llevaba de su carrera y era probable que siguiera salvando más hasta el momento en que perezca, por anciana o en batalla.

Su propósito era salvar, era médica por eso. Entonces… ¿ella tenía que salvar a alguien? De hecho, rememorando sus épocas antiguas, habían muchísimas personas que habían perecido en combate y que, sin lugar a dudas, no lo merecían. Como el maestro del equipo diez, el sensei de Naruto y Neji. Incluso, siendo osada, podía considerar en la lista al hermano de Sasuke.

Ella se miró las manos con duda, su fuerza en esta época era mínima, había entrenado a partir de mucho más adelante. Sus conocimientos en medicina no eran nada del otro mundo, lo único que podía rescatarla era el Byakugou, su amplia gama de conocimientos en veneno y antídotos, su fortaleza mental, su inteligencia y sus puños. Pero ahora no tenía nada de eso. Su taijutsu era pobre comparado al prodigio Uchiha y no tenía la resistencia de Naruto para pelear por horas. Su ninjutsu era aún peor, nada tenía que hacer contra los clones de sombra de Naruto y el katon de Sasuke, y en genjutsu ni hablemos.

El único jutsu que se sabía era uno que, en su desesperación por fuerza, le había rogado a Kakashi que le enseñara, mucho antes de que llegara Tsunade a la aldea y se interesara por la medicina. El peliblanco había aceptado brindarle su apoyo y la entreno para que fuera capaz de dominar dicho jutsu tierra, aunque nunca había logrado tener la oportunidad de usarlo.

El jutsu era Doton: Doryūheki, con las posiciones de manos adecuadas, podía ser capaz de crear un muro de tierra que la protegería de forma individual. Su conocimiento moría ahí. Era un jutsu extremadamente simple y común, si tuviera que darle una puntuación, sería un miserable 3 por su falta de uso. Ella necesitaba técnicas más poderosas, pero sabía también que no las requería en su totalidad.

Sakura sabía pelear porque Tsunade le habían insistido pero usualmente los médicos no van al frente. Con un suspiro, acepto que tenía que volver a retomar su entrenamiento, no podía simplemente descartar cualquier posibilidad de mejorar antes de que llegara su maestra. Por el momento tenía que actuar con un bajo perfil, con habilidades limitadas y una fuerza comparable a la de un bicho. Sin embargo, había cosas que si podía hacer. Y eso era reservar chakra.

Si quería obtener el Byakugou para las situaciones futuras e importantes como lo era la destrucción de Sasori, tenía que empezar a reservar sus fuerzas desde ya y para eso no necesitaba que alguien se lo enseñase.

Tan pronto llego a casa, se encerró en su habitación.

—_Tengo que crear un pozo extra para reservar mi chakra, tengo tan pocas reservas que voy a necesitar un poco más de tres años para completar el Byakugou._ _Pero lo lograré definitivamente y antes de la misión de Suna, estoy segura. Muy bien, comenzare ahora._

Sakura cerró los ojos tranquilamente y sintió sus reservas ser separadas muy lentamente, para eso necesitaba mucha concentración de su parte y un alto grado de control. Para su suerte, dada sus bajas reservas, su control era más que aceptable para comenzar la primera fase del Byakugou, tan pronto como vio formarse el pozo extra al que, normalmente, estaba acostumbrada a ver, dio un suspiro de alivio.

Tres años y poco más serían suficientes para volver a tener el Byakugou.

—_Ahora que esto está hecho, necesito recuperar mi fuerza. Empezare mi entrenamiento mañana también._

Con eso en mente, y un cansancio que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, acostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y durmió profundamente, sin notar que una pequeña criatura bajo su cama, al igual que ella, tomaba una siesta muy tranquila. La criatura susurro algunas palabras en su somnolencia y cayó rendida a un sueño del cual no despertaría en un buen rato.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BROTE DE CEREZO**

.

_Capítulo 2_

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días, chicos!

—¡Llegas tarde! —un fuerte grito unísono se hizo escuchar en medio del bosque. Tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban realmente enfadados por ver a su "maestro" llegar tan campante al sitio de entrenamiento, luego de poco más de dos horas de retraso. El susodicho simplemente los ignoro y les pidió que los siguiera.

Un reloj se apareció de entre las ropas de Kakashi y él, con mucha tranquilidad, lo posiciono sobre un tronco perfectamente recortado. Los tres alumnos lo miraron en silencio.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esto acabará a mediodía!

Kakashi no se detuvo a mirar las caras de sus alumnos y levanto las dos campanillas que traía consigo.

—Aquí hay dos campanas. Tienen que quitármelas antes del mediodía. Los que no puedan quitármelas se quedaran sin almuerzo y no solo los ataré a un poste, sino que comeré frente a ustedes.

La mirada culpable de Sakura se hizo a un costado al sentir los estómagos hambrientos de sus compañeros, ella traía un poco de comida en su mochila, pero había olvidado por completo ofrecérselo a los demás. Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de todo ella si había desayunado.

—Tienen que tomar solo una —prosiguió Kakashi sereno—, así que seguramente uno de ustedes terminará atado, y… si la persona falla en tomar una campana… terminará volviendo a la academia.

El silencio que hubo después fue bastante incómodo para la peli rosa. Ella ya sabía cómo funcionaba el mecanismo, por ende no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, si bien no tenía ningún plan en la cabeza, todavía, para acabar con Kakashi, aun si fallaban no significaba que habían perdido la batalla.

—Pueden usar kunais, o estrellas, ¡no lograran nada si no intentan siquiera matarme!

—Si eres tan lento que no pudiste esquivar un borrador, ¡terminaríamos matándote! —explicó un risueño Naruto mientras alzaba los brazos tras su nuca, aun recordaba vívidamente la broma hecha el día anterior y aunque ya había pasado un buen rato, seguía causándole un poco de gracia.

—En el mundo real —la frente de Kakashi se ensombreció ligeramente—, los que ladran más son los que tienen menos talento… así que ignoremos al niño que quedo como el peor de su clase, y comencemos…

La mente de Naruto solo pudo repetir "el peor" mientras su ceño se fruncía y su cuerpo inevitablemente se preparaba para la batalla. ¡Él definitivamente tomaría su venganza por esa humillación! Con rapidez, ingresó su mano en la bolsa práctica que empezaría a llevar de ahora en adelante, y retiró un kunai, le dio un giro experto y dispuesto a lanzárselo, tenso sus músculos para ello. Kakashi, sin embargo, previniendo que algo así pasaría, condujo su cuerpo hasta posicionarse detrás del rubio, el muchacho ni siquiera notó a su maestro detrás de él hasta que su propio kunai ya estaba apuntando a su cuello.

—Tranquilo —dijo el peli blanco en total calma, un poco de tierra y polvo se alzaba a su alrededor luego del rápido movimiento que había ejercido—, aún no he dicho que comiencen.

Sakura frunció el ceño al reconocer la velocidad de su maestro. Aunque, siendo sincera, ella lo había visto ir muchísimo más rápido durante la guerra que en ese preciso momento.

—_Sabe que se enfrenta contra unos principiantes, de ninguna manera mostrará sus verdaderas habilidades_ —se dijo mientras preparaba su cuerpo para esconderse luego de tener una vaga idea de lo que podría hacer.

—Se ve que están preparados para matarme, entonces, ¿ya se dieron cuenta de mi nivel? —Él se detuvo para observar a los ojos tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, los dos le devolvieron la mirada con fiereza, Kakashi se limitó a tragarse una sonrisa—Al parecer, me están empezando a caer bien, chicos.

Sakura tenso sus músculos un poco más y se preparó, delante de ella, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, por consiguiente Naruto, en su extraña posición, también se preparó.

—¡Es hora de comenzar! ¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!

Las cuatro figuras se difuminaron en el aire luego del gran salto que dieron, sin embargo para Sakura, que no era la primera vez que viviría esta situación, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, consciente de esto, decidió jugarse su primera carta ganadora. Intentaría jugar la partida en solitario antes de tomar la corona del rey al jugar en equipo. Ella escondió su presencia hasta lo imperceptible en lo más frondoso de un árbol. Sin embargo, este no era un árbol cualquiera, era un árbol donde anteriormente Kakashi le había tendido una trampa a Naruto dejando caer un cascabel. Su primera carta seria esa, esperar. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ingresó su mano a su bolsa práctica y extrajo una bola de arroz, ya estaba a empezar a tener un poco de hambre.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la batalla entre Naruto y Kakashi finalizará con un montón de clones del rubio siendo golpeados entre sí. Sin molestarse a descubrir cómo, de pronto un cascabel reposaba tranquilamente a las raíces del árbol donde Sakura estaba escondida. Ella sonrió, estaba pronta a tener su entrada triunfal.

—Debió habérselo caído cuando escapó —ella escuchó el susurro de Naruto—, ahora ya tengo la campana, je, je.

Tal cual sucedieron las cosas, Naruto se acercó corriendo hacia el cascabel y estiró la mano, tan pronto como hizo dicho movimiento, la trampa se activó y elevó el cuerpo del rubio hacia la rama más alta de dicho árbol. La peli rosa esperó hasta que su maestro se presentará, en menos de un minuto, Kakashi se apareció para regañar al rubio.

—Piensa antes de usar una técnica o podría ser usada en tu contra —le dijo el peli blanco mientras se agachaba para recoger el cascabel. Sakura rápidamente tomó la soga de su costado y jaló. Kakashi era una persona previsora y estratégica, él mismo había colocado dos trampas en ese árbol desde antes de presentarse esa mañana con sus alumnos. Sin embargo, no había estado preparado para Sakura, quien sabia de todos esos acontecimientos porque venia del futuro.

—_Recuerdo que luego de terminar la prueba y liberar a Naruto del tronco, él nos contó que cayó en la trampa de la soga de Kakashi-sensei dos veces, y el maestro nos explicó, entre risas, que la había puesto para Naruto específicamente dos veces. Sin embargo, lo lamento Kakashi-sensei, pero ¡tendrás que caer… en tu propia trampa!_

Con una fuerte sensación de que estaba en peligro, Kakashi saltó fuera de la trampa que acababa de activarse, dentro de su mente, empezó a preguntarse en qué momento él había pisado la cuerda que la activaría, había tenido muchísimo cuidado al acercarse. Naruto, ignorante de lo que sucedía, solo pudo abrir los ojos en gran tamaño al notar la figura rosada de Sakura bajar del árbol en dirección al cascabel.

Ante la mirada atónita de Kakashi, que estaba ligeramente lejos por escapar de la trampa, Naruto y de Sasuke, quien seguía escondido, la única mujer del grupo siete alzo triunfante el cascabel dentro de su puño.

—¡Funcionó! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente funcionó! —celebró alegre la pequeña peli rosa con la mano derecha en dirección al cielo y mostrando, con jolgorio, su victoria. Todavía tenía otra carta de triunfo para vencer a Kakashi, de la cual necesitaría la ayuda de sus compañeros, pero su propio orgullo la incito a intentarlo ella sola. De alguna manera se sentía realmente genial ser la única que hubiera pasado la prueba, aunque ciertamente la práctica no estuviera compuesta para que lo hiciera sola, se sentía realmente bien haberlo logrado.

Su celebración no duro demasiado, debido a que Kakashi fue atacado intempestivamente por los shuriken de Sasuke, ella solo sonrió, ¡la prueba todavía no acababa para Sasuke y Naruto!

—¡Eso fue increíble, Sakura-chan! ¡Fuiste muy rápida!

—¡Gracias, ahora te toca a ti ir por esa campana! —le respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras retiraba un kunai de su bolsa y lo lanzaba hacia su compañero, librándolo de la trampa que lo tenía inmovilizado.

Naruto dio una voltereta y cayó al suelo de pie—¡Definitivamente lo haré!

—¿Quieres que te cuente una manera de tomar la campana? —le dijo ella risueña mientras rodaba la campana entre sus dedos, el rubio la miro embelesado, como si ella contará con todas las respuestas para alcanzar la iluminación.

—¡Por favor, Sakura-chan! —le rogó mientras unía sus manos y agachaba la cabeza sumiso.

—Mh… está bien, te lo diré. Resulta que Kakashi-sensei tiene una debilidad, y esa debilidad es su libro.

—Un libro… ¿te refieres a ese libro naranja que leía mientras combatía conmigo?

—Así es —confirmó la peli rosa mientras posaba su mano en su pequeña cintura—, si tomas su libro, puedes amenazarlo con romperlo o contarle el final, para que te de la campana.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Lo haré, Sakura-chan! —mencionó el rubio mientras se le iluminaba la mirada y con una nueva determinación, corrió en dirección al bosque para encontrarse con su maestro. Ella lo observó unos instantes antes de gritarle.

—¡Suerte, Naruto!

.

.

.

Un sonido de hambre general empezó a sonar al estar reunidos los tres frente a Kakashi, el reloj a su lado marcaba el mediodía exacto. El peli blanco se limitó a mirarlos, imperturbable.

—Oh… se ven realmente hambrientos. Por cierto, sobre el entrenamiento —se detuvo un momento para ver la situación en la que estaban sus alumnos, Sakura tenía una posición sobre el suelo, muy elegante, sobre su regazo estaba acomodado un bonito cascabel. A su izquierda, a dos posiciones, Naruto reposaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, jugaba entre sus manos con el cascabel que a base de chantajes había obtenido de él. Finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke, con una cara de querer matar a todo el mundo, estaba amarrado al tronco —, tanto Sakura como Naruto han pasado la prueba. Por el contrario, Sasuke, dado tu incapacidad para obtener un mísero cascabel, tendrás que regresar a la academia.

Sakura intentó levantar la mano para decir algo pero su maestro no le dio oportunidad.

—Necesito hacer algo en estos momentos, Naruto y Sakura pueden comer sus almuerzos, sin embargo, dado el castigo de Sasuke, no le pueden dar de comer nada en lo absoluto. Si alguien le da algo de comer, fallará inmediatamente. Yo pongo las reglas aquí, ¿entendido?

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y cerrando los ojos, trato de relajar su cuerpo entre las incomodas cuerdas que lo tenían prisionero. Kakashi, por otra parte, volvió a darles una última mirada sombría antes de desaparecer de su vista con un jutsu.

—_La última vez, Sasuke-kun fue quien le ofreció comida a Naruto. La relación entre ambos no era para nada buena, sin embargo a partir de ese suceso y otras situaciones, fue para mejor. Al menos era tolerable. No voy ofrecerle comida por ahora a Sasuke-kun, quiero ver si Naruto es capaz de hacer algo por este equipo así como Sasuke-kun lo hizo en su momento._

Poco a poco el tiempo empezó a avanzar, el silencio se hizo pesado y denso. Sakura esperó un poco más pero Naruto seguía comiendo su almuerzo, sin mirar a nadie de su alrededor. Ella empezó a sudar.

—_Esto no está bien para nada. Si Naruto no lo hace, tendré que hacerlo yo, no es que me moleste pero, preferiría que lo haga él para que puedan reforzar sus lazos como antaño._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en silencio. La peli rosa ya no podría soportarlo mucho más. No sabía en qué momento aparecería Kakashi, y si no hacía nada por Sasuke, este los expulsaría definitivamente. Volvió a darle una mirada a Naruto, este se encontraba masticando un poco de arroz con la mirada escondida en su flequillo. Ella frunció los labios, tenía que llamarlo.

—Narut-

—¡Ya terminé! —dijo el rubio con una larga sonrisa, para seguidamente pararse de su lugar con la caja en la mano, ella lo miro insólita y confundida—Ya no tengo más hambre, ¡he comido más que suficiente!

Sakura se puso extremadamente pálida y se intentó levantar rápidamente, ¡tenía que darle de comer a Sasuke, pero ya!

—Todavía me queda un poco de comida aunque ya estoy lleno, ¿quieres, Sasuke?

Sakura se detuvo antes de terminar de levantarse y alzo la mirada, incrédula. Frente a ella, Naruto estiraba su bento con una enorme sonrisa como solamente él sabía hacer; en la caja de almuerzo, había la mitad de arroz y otras frituras que había guardado para su compañero. Ella recuperó el color de a pocos y se dejó caer, aliviada, al reconocer en la sonrisa del rubio, al Naruto que ella siempre había admirado. Con una mirada tranquila, aceptó que Naruto siempre seria Naruto, en cualquier época o circunstancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe? ¿No escuchaste a Kakashi? ¿Es que quieres regresar a la academia?

—¿Y tú no me escuchaste a mí? ¡He dicho que ya estoy lleno y no tengo hambre! No podría desperdiciar esta comida, prefiero que te la comas tú a tener que botarla.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de muerte.

—Acéptalo, Sasuke-kun —intervino ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Debes estar hambriento y Naruto ya está lleno. Sería un desperdicio deshacerse de esa comida.

El rubio insistió una última vez—¡Solo acéptalo, Sasuke!

—Está bien —bufo el Uchiha para luego, con una mirada sombría, abrir la boca para recibir el trozo de comida que le ofrecía el rubio. Un pequeño cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago al observar la mirada decidida de Naruto y la sonrisa de su peli rosa compañera. Sasuke no era tan idiota como para tragarse el cuento de que el rubio estaba lleno, y sabía que Sakura tampoco se lo había creído. Sin embargo, ella había apoyado el argumento de Naruto, a sabiendas que era mentira, y el rubio… él estaba arriesgando su futuro ninja por alguien como él.

Mientras masticaba, empezó a notar que el sabor dentro de su boca empezaba a cambiar, el desabrido arroz que había sentido hasta ahora, empezaba a notársele un poco más delicioso…

Una gran explosión detuvo el cómodo momento que se había formado entre los tres. Kakashi hizo acto de presencia entre el polvo y la tierra como un espectro y mostrando su gran altura frente a los mocosos, estiró sus ojos hasta el límite.

—¡Ustedes!

Naruto dio un grito de sorpresa, a la vez que Sasuke abría los ojos conmocionado y Sakura daba un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—¡Han pasado!

—¿Eh? —los tres lo observaron como si acabara de salirle un cuerno en mitad del pecho.

—_No recordaba para nada que Kakashi-sensei hubiera sido tan sorpresivo._

—¿A qué se refiere con que pasamos? —le replicó Naruto con un ceño fruncido, no estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía. Sasuke, a su lado, y aun atado, asintió fuertemente.

—Ustedes son los primeros —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa reflejada en su único ojo visible—. Todos los demás hacen lo que yo les digo. Solo son una bola de idiotas. Un ninja tiene que ver más allá de lo que no se puede ver. Esos que rompen las reglas de los ninjas suelen ser llamados basuras, pero esos que no se preocupan por sus compañeros, son peor que basura.

Una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se formó en los labios de Naruto mientras Sakura se levantaba y asentía con decisión a su maestro. Si bien ella sabía cuál sería la decisión final, no dejaba de alegrarle y emocionarle saber que ahora era una ninja hecha y derecha al igual que Sasuke y Naruto.

—Con eso se termina la práctica —índico Kakashi levantando el pulgar—¡Todos han pasado! ¡Muy bien! A partir de mañana, el séptimo equipo comenzara sus tareas.

Automáticamente Naruto se puso a saltar y vitorear su victoria magistral, a su lado Sasuke sonría de lado con un orgullo que no le cabía en el pecho y Sakura… los miraba a ambos como si fueran lo más maravilloso del universo. Con Naruto había formado un vínculo de mejores amigos a lo largo de los años que le permitía ofrecerle su vida sin dudarlo; con Sasuke tenía una relación amorosa, que si bien era reciente, tenía muchos sentimientos de por medio que la hacían muy feliz y querida.

Ella quería recuperar esos lazos con ellos. Quería tener a su Naruto de vuelta, sonriéndole y apoyándola, recordándole que él tenía unos hombros anchos y fuertes que podían sostenerla si algo llegará a pasar. También quería a su Sasuke, a ese personaje poco hablador y casualmente tranquilo con el que acostumbraba tomarse de las manos y sonreír bajo el ancho campo de estrellas nocturnas. Ambos eran maravillosos y ambos eran su todo y lo serian por siempre.

Con paciencia se acercó al tronco donde se hallaba amarrado Sasuke y lo desato, junto a ellos, Kakashi trataba de calmar a un impaciente Naruto que insistía en compartir su primer ramen como ninja oficial con todos.

—Vamos a tener misiones para mañana, es preferible que todos vayamos a descansar.

—Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, Naruto —corroboró la peli rosa acercándose a él con las cuerdas en los brazos, a su lado, Sasuke se rascaba la nuca—. Descansemos bien y comamos ese ramen mañana.

—¡Esta bien, Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy realmente ansioso porque llegue mañana!

Ella correspondió su sentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también esperaría ansiosa por el día de mañana.

Tan pronto los caminos de todos se separaron, Sakura devolvió sus pasos hasta el campo de entrenamiento número siete donde acababan de tener su prueba de supervivencia, el tronco donde había sido amarrado Sasuke seguía inamovible y junto a él, perfectamente acomodadas, estaban las cuerdas que había retirado del cuerpo de su pelinegro compañero.

Sakura posicionó su cuerpo contra el tronco y con un largo suspiro, impuso un puñetazo limpio contra la firme madera. Este se mantuvo quieto. Ella, sin embargo, continúo sus golpes hasta que su frente se empezó a perlar por el sudor.

—_Tengo buena memoria, así que la teoría me la sé al derecho y al revés, Tsunade-sama me obligó a memorizarla. Antes de infundir chakra en mis puños tengo que reforzarlos, en mi época, Tsunade-sama me obligó a golpear arboles hasta que los nudillos me sangrasen, la piel que se formó después de cicatrizar, era mucho más dura que la anterior. De esta manera, sangre muchas veces y mi piel se regenero muchas veces. Llego un punto donde mis puños dejaron de sentir dolor, y cada vez que golpeaba algo, solo sentía su textura de forma muy superficial. _

_Después de llegar a ese punto, mi maestra fue capaz de enseñarme como infundir chakra sobre mis puños para hacerlos más fuertes. Dado que mi reserva es pequeña y tengo que ahorrar para el Byakugou, no podré utilizar de manera muy recurrente mis puños con chakra. Es por eso que tengo que reforzar mis manos lo antes posible para ser capaz de pelear sin un limitante._

Se mantuvo golpeando el tronco hasta que los nudillos, efectivamente, le empezaron a sangrar. Su frente sudaba profusamente y las piernas le empezaban a temblar sin control. El dolor estaba calando por sus huesos como un canal eléctrico y aunque ganas no le faltaban para detenerse, sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta cumplir las dos horas a las que solía ser sometida cuando entrenaba con su maestra.

El tiempo avanzo a un paso tan lento que a la peli rosa empezó a costarle muchísimo mantener el ritmo, el tronco frente a ella empezaba a tener magulladuras y junto a su propia sangre seca formaba un espectáculo asqueroso que la ponía nerviosa. Manteniendo sus pensamientos en la más pura concentración, no notó cuando la hora de terminar su entrenamiento llegó.

Con un rostro de absoluto de dolor, observó el desastre en que se habían convertido sus manos.

—_Esto es completamente asqueroso_ —pensó al verse—_, la sangre esta seca y grumosa, mi piel está destruida y me es imposible estirar los dedos, están completamente acalambrados por mantener una posición constante durante tanto tiempo. No recordaba que había sido tan difícil en un principio, pero necesito hacer esto todos los días si quiero recuperar mi fuerza usual. Llegando a casa, desinfectaré mis heridas, me pondré unas vendas y volveré a entrenar mañana. Debería avisarle a Kakashi-sensei sobre lo que hago para que permita entrenar de esta manera, mientras Sasuke-kun y Naruto hacen lo suyo._

Con ese pensamiento cruzando en su mente, bajo las manos a su costado y sin molestarse en limpiar el tronco, dio media vuelta hacia su hogar.

—_Dado que ya avise a mi maestro que estoy interesada en la medicina, necesito conseguir algunos pergaminos que hablen sobre el tema, la gran parte de la información la tengo en mi cabeza pero si no tengo nada que respalde mis conocimientos, mi comportamiento solo será sospechoso._ _También tengo que empezar a practicar mi ninjutsu médico, aunque mi escasez de chakra sea realmente un problema tengo que intentarlo, aunque sea muy probable que al igual que mis puños imbuidos en chakra, no pueda utilizar mis técnicas de curación muy seguido. Tengo que reservar la mayor parte de mi energía para las situaciones de extrema urgencia. Todavía faltan algunas semanas hasta que empiece la misión en el País de las Olas, para entonces tengo que estar lista._

Nuevamente, debido a su nueva manía de perderse en su propia mente, no noto cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, ingresó en silencio para evitar molestar a sus padres y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Podía escuchar murmullos proviniendo del segundo piso, seguramente sus padres estaban conversando… decidió no fastidiarlos y con un paso lento, se encamino al baño.

Contaban con un baño en el primer piso y en el segundo, por ende no necesitaba acercarse y alamar a sus padres con las heridas sobre sus manos.

—Alcohol —susurró al encontrar el bote dentro de los primeros auxilios, también habían algunas vendas y gasas de emergencia. Tenía suerte de que sus padres fueran lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para contar con este tipo de suplementos médicos. De alguna manera, estaban ayudando a su hija. Con paciencia, limpió sus heridas y vendo sus manos. Al ver que todo estaba en orden, guardo los utensilios en su sitio y salió del cuarto de baño.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la cocina.

Si tuviera que recordar algo de ella, es que cuando niña, era ligeramente caprichosa, no decía que no cuando sus padres le pedían algún favor pero siempre lo hacía de mala gana. Por ende, había muy pocas cosas que Sakura hubiera hecho por su propio pie en esa casa. Podría decirse que ese te que se estaba sirviendo en esos precisos instantes era una de esas pocas cosas que había hecho por si misma a esa edad.

Con algo de culpa, caminó hasta el lavavajilla, habían algunos platos en el lavadero, además de algunos vasos y cubiertos, Sakura decidió entonces ayudar. No tenía nada de malo después de todo, ella puso sus manos bajo el chorro de agua y empezó a lavarlos. Su mente se mantuvo en blanco durante esos minutos, y ella tampoco quiso pensar sobre algo específico.

Terminó de lavar los servicios y su te. Era poco más de las tres de la tarde, por lo que no era tiempo para ir a dormir. Sin embargo, subió a su habitación, los murmullos habían dejado de escucharse. Sakura tomó una posición de relajo sobre su cama, su ventana estaba abierta en bandeja dejando entrar al viento que la sumía en un estado de calma.

—_Hay muchas cosas que podría hacer_ —se dijo—_,_ _necesito algunos pergaminos que estudiar, nuevas vendas para las heridas que me haré mañana… también requiero ropa nueva y pergaminos explosivos, tengo también muy pocos kunais y estrellas… pero por alguna razón, solamente por hoy no quiero salir de mi habitación._

Con esa idea en su cabeza, se quedó muy quieta mientras observaba sus cortinas rosa pastel ser mecidas por el viento que entraba a su habitación. Su mirada esmeralda de pronto empezaba a perder su brillo usual, y se quedó mirando fijamente a ningún sitio en particular.

Las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había contenido estaban empezando a caer y ella no quería hacer nada por detenerlas. En algún momento empezarían a hacerse notar, y era preferible que lo hicieran ahora, en vez de hacerlo frente a alguien y que se volviera un momento incómodo. La razón de su llanto era perfectamente entendible para ella, estaba sola en ese mundo, con el conocimiento de una vida futura a la que no sabía cómo regresar.

Sin pistas. Sin ayuda. Sin poder. Sin nada.

Solo ella y nadie más.

Según lo que había maquinado el día anterior, pensaba que había sido traída al pasado para salvar a las personas que no pudieron sobrevivir por diferentes circunstancias en su momento, pero solo era algo que creía que debía hacer por el simple hecho de que, su profesión era, efectivamente, salvar personas. Pero en realidad, no tenía la menor idea del porque estaba donde estaba.

No podía decirle a nadie lo que pasaba o la tacharían de loca, o peor, de traidora o espía.

Nuevamente estaba sola. Sin embargo, era capaz de seguir adelante por el recuerdo de Naruto, de Sasuke, de su reciente amistad con Hinata, de Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, de alguna forma Sai, Kiba, Shino, de su maestro Kakashi, de su maestra Tsunade y de Shizune. Ellos le daban fuerza desde su mente y su corazón. Le susurraban mayores razones para continuar, razones para repetir la historia pero bien.

Y aunque dolía verse sola con cosas que en realidad no debería saber. Ahí estaba y tenía que hacer algo por la gente que quería. Sus tranquilos ojos empezaron a inflamarse al cabo de unos momentos, ahora más que cualquier otro tiempo quería dedicarse ese momento a solas. Para que al día siguiente, pudiera ser capaz de reconocer ese dolor que la impulsaría a seguir caminando.

Sakura lloraría hoy, para empezar a correr mañana.

.

.

.

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**BROTE DE CEREZO**

.

_Capítulo 3_

.

.

.

Durante los días siguientes luego de aprobar el examen de supervivencia, empezaron a tener misiones del más bajo rango existente dentro de su particular sistema de misiones. Sakura estaba muy consciente de esto, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría montones de misiones de clasificación D hasta que pudiera subir su propio rango a uno adecuado.

Ella estaba casi acostumbrada a tener misiones de rango A o superiores, cosas como enfrentarse a ninjas renegados de otras naciones eran su pan de cada día. Acostumbrada a la carne bajo su puño, nunca pensó tener que volver a retroceder al punto de necesitar un trabajo en equipo perfecto para atrapar a un gato.

Quitando de lado las aburridas misiones, había logrado completar algunos de los objetivos que necesitaba realizar. Kakashi la había apoyado con una sonrisa cómplice cuando ella le había pedido que la acompañase a la librería para comprar pergaminos de ninjutsu médico. Habían ciertos conocimientos que ella podía permitirse saber, sin embargo, algunos pergaminos solo podían ser otorgados a los gennins bajo la supervisión de un jounnin presente. Era indispensable para ella que el peliblanco en cuestión se presentará con ella en la tienda, para conseguir esos pergaminos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿realmente crees que Kakashi-sensei se presentará temprano para acompañarte? —un día que se había sentido especialmente habladora, le había dicho a Naruto sobre la "cita" que tenía con su maestro en la librería ese fin de semana. Ella conocía lo suficiente de Kakashi como para sudar todos los días al verlo y recordar su impuntualidad compulsiva. Nada le aseguraba que él no la haría esperar un mínimo de dos horas antes de aparecerse y argumentar que se había perdido en el sendero de la vida.

Ella frunció los labios—Llegados a este punto, solo me queda confiar.

Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha con comprensión, su cara de pena fue suficiente para la peli rosa, incluso Naruto estaba seguro de que Kakashi la haría esperar hasta que el sol, probablemente, se ocultase.

—Ustedes dos, ¿no deberían estar entrenando? —con un ceño fruncido, Sasuke se acercó a ellos con las manos en la cintura. Se veía ligeramente agotado por las katas que había estado haciendo mientras sus compañeros, muy campantes, descansaban bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Ambos, Sakura y Naruto se sorprendieron. Era la primera interacción que tenía con ellos, por su propio pie, luego de dos días completos.

—Estamos en nuestro descanso, Sasuke-kun —se quejó la chica, sintiendo a Naruto asentir fervientemente en concordancia—. Deberías hacerlo tú también.

—No tengo tiempo de sobra como ustedes —con una última mirada de desprecio, les dio la espalda para seguir entrenando en mitad del claro. De pronto el improvisado picnic que habían montado Naruto y Sakura se había ensombrecido con las palabras del Uchiha.

—No te preocupes por lo que dice el bastardo, Sakura-chan —le sonrió el rubio—. Es un antisocial y un amargado, seguro que ya se le pasara su mal humor.

—No lo sé…

Sakura más que nadie en ese momento, sabía perfectamente porque Sasuke estaba tan empecinado en seguir practicando sus habilidades. Lo que había sucedido con el clan Uchiha eran temas recurrentes entre los clanes poderosos y los adultos, sin embargo debido a que era algo muy triste y sombrío, este conocimiento no se repartía a los niños. Ella misma a los doce no tenía idea sobre lo que sucedió con el clan Uchiha, por consiguiente Naruto y muchos niños de la academia tampoco.

El pesar de Sasuke, ella lo sabía bien, se volvería más y más grande con el paso del tiempo, hasta que él finalmente se fuera de la aldea… sus pensamientos no se habían querido detener a ese punto, sin embargo, ahí estaba, preguntándose como evitaría que el niño Uchiha abandonase la aldea, y encontrándose también, muy consciente, de que era imposible para ella pararlo de su decisión.

—Ayudémoslo —por ahora, crearía nuevos recuerdos con él. Recuerdos que quería que permanecieran en el corazón del pelinegro hasta que fuera adulto.

—¿Cómo?

—Así… —rápidamente Sakura sacó un kunai de su bolsa práctica y lo lanzó al Uchiha, este lo esquivo sin más y siguió entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado—Si logras darle con un kunai o shuriken, te invitare un tazón de ramen.

—¡¿En serio?! —consultó emocionado el rubio para luego parase de su lugar, sus ojos brillaban extasiados.

—Sí, y si yo logró darle, me invitaras a mí.

—¡Hecho!

Ambos se escondieron entre los arbustos rápidamente, los primeros shuriken despistaron ligeramente a Sasuke, pero luego de rechazarlos con un kunai, dio una sonrisa ladeada y se mantuvo firme, notando que sus dos compañeros habían dejado su picnic inconcluso. Eso solo quería decir que tenían pensado atacarlo entre los dos.

Esta no era la primera vez que hacían algo parecido, no es que fuera usual tampoco, pero a Sasuke le gustaba cuando sucedía, jamás le avisaban cuando tenían pensado atacarlo, lo cual le daba una sensación de adrenalina extra por no notar, en primera estancia, los escondites de aquel idiota rubio y su compañera. El Uchiha preparó su kunai y luego de rechazar tres shurikens, preparó la _técnica del reemplazo _al notar que no podría esquivar los cinco que vendrían a su espalda.

Las rutinas usuales de Sakura eran entrenar en las mañanas, ya sea con su maestro presente o no. Ella procedía a golpear el mismo tronco de siempre con sus puños durante dos horas hasta que desagradables heridas aparecían en su piel. Y como sucedía en ese momento, a veces Sakura y Naruto se unían para acechar a Sasuke, aunque ninguno hasta el momento había logrado asestarle un solo golpe. El Uchiha había resultado ser alguien bastante hábil para rechazar sus ataques, aunque bueno… realmente Sakura no se estaba esforzando demasiado. Solamente esperaba que Naruto atacará, e inmediatamente atacaba ella desde lo que consideraba el punto ciego del pelinegro. Ella se sentía contenta con solo agotar al frívolo niño de cabellos negros.

Lastimarlo nunca sería su intención, después de todo.

Luego de un buen rato sin progresar, declaró un empate con Naruto y obligó a sus compañeros a tomar un descanso mientras ella entrenaba.

—¿Pensé que era mi turno de entrenar? —consultó el rubio mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

—No, no lo es —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba hacia el lugar que anteriormente habían usado para un picnic—. Es mi turno, así que déjenme el espacio libre.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se acercó a la mochila de la peli rosa, esta no sería la primera vez que verían el entrenamiento de la chica, y tanto Sasuke como Naruto sabían perfectamente que hacer luego de que ella terminará. Al principio Naruto se molestó un muchísimo con ella por hallar sus manos destrozadas, sin embargo Sakura y Kakashi lograron convencerlo de que ese era el entrenamiento que la peli rosa tomaría de ahora en adelante y él tenía que respetarlo como tal.

Al rubio seguía molestándole ver como se forzaba hasta sangrar, pero procuraba mantener la cabeza agachada para que Sakura pudiera continuar.

Sakura, por su parte, se acercó al tronco usual, se veía bastante malgastado. Se puso en posición y empezó su entrenamiento.

—No entiendo porque tiene que llegar hasta ese punto, ¿acaso no le duele cuando golpea ese tronco hasta sangrar? —murmuró Naruto al verla. Estaba sentado sobre la manta del "picnic" que habían dejado sin terminar, y en la posición donde antes había estado su compañera, ahora el Uchiha estaba sentado. Naruto le frunció el ceño.

—Es su entrenamiento, déjala.

—Pero…

—Si ella está tratando de mejorar y esa es su manera de hacerlo entonces déjalo estar.

Mientras el Uchiha le decía eso, sacaba poco a poco las herramientas usuales de la mochila de la chica, pronto la manta del picnic se llenó de alcohol, vendas, entre otros utensilios médicos de primeros auxilios. Naruto dio un suspiro y rascándose la cabeza, ayudó a Sasuke en su tarea. El rubio desenrolló, a paso pausado, las vendas, y con un poco de alcohol que Sasuke ya había vaciado en una especie de cuenco, empezó a desinfectar las vendas tal cual la peli rosa les había enseñado.

Al comienzo de su entrenamiento, la primera vez que sucedió, ella les había pedido a los tres, a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi que al término de esta, la pudieran ayudar a vendar sus manos. Dado que estas quedaban acalambradas y adoloridas, era muy difícil para ella tratarlas. Sakura insistió en que no era necesario que consiguieran utensilios médicos para ella, puesto que ya traía lo necesario en su mochila. Dado la ignorancia de los tres con respecto a la ayuda médica básica, Sakura se tomó un poco de su tiempo para enseñarles. Desde entonces, tanto Naruto como Sasuke la ayudaban después de terminar su entrenamiento. Kakashi lo hacía muy de vez en cuando, el desgraciado se perdía siempre que podía y llegaba tarde incluso cuando alguno de ellos lo necesitase.

—Oye, Sasuke.

—Mh.

—¿Dónde está el algodón?

—Está a tu lado, tarado.

—¡Ah! ¡No lo había visto!

Con parsimonia esperaron hasta que Sakura terminará de realizar su entrenamiento, siempre era por dos horas completas y como ya era usual, fue Sasuke quien le avisó que ya había pasado el tiempo correspondiente. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke confiaban en Naruto para algo tan simple pero importante como eso. El rubio realmente no se quejó porque no le dieran esa tarea.

—Sakura-chan, estas heridas empeoran cada vez más —se quejó Naruto mientras veía a su compañera regresar a su lado. Ella se sentó con calma sobre la tela y estiró ambos brazos.

—Ese es el punto Naruto, mis heridas tienen que estar así un mínimo de dos semanas, después de eso las dejare sanar.

—No termino de entender porque lo haces.

Sakura le dio una mirada especial, recordaba perfectamente que le había explicado porque lo hacía cuando les enseñó como aplicarle la medicina.

—Porque serás tan tonto… —terminó suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza, frente a ella, Sasuke le estaba echando agua de un botellón sobre las manos para limpiarlas, él también dio un suspiro de resignación. El rubio se crispó al verlos.

—¡No actúen como si no estuviera aquí!

Como ya era habitual en ellos, la mano izquierda de Sakura fue curada, diligentemente, por el último Uchiha de su clan. La mano derecha de la chica, por otro lado, también fue curada de forma eficiente, sin embargo no podía evitar notar que Naruto tenía una forma impulsiva para tratarla, apretando la venda más de la cuenta, poniendo más alcohol del necesario —haciéndola chillar— y teniendo la manía de que, cada vez que terminaba de venderla, le daba dos palmadas sobre su mano herida y sonreía como idiota. Sakura tenía que morderse los labios del dolor antes de empezar a gritar.

Durante la última palmada que le dio, ella no se aguantó y le dio una patada que mando al rubio contra el tronco más cercano.

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas cuando ves que estoy herida?! —ella se sostuvo la mano recientemente golpeada y dio un alarido de dolor. Tenía todo el cuerpo crispado por las corrientes que recorrían su espalda por esa palmada. Ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez quiso destruir en pedacitos a su compañero de equipo, pero en ese momento ganas no le faltaban.

Sasuke solo dio un suspiro y empezó a guardar los utensilios medicinales nuevamente en la mochila de Sakura. Ni siquiera iba a permitir que el rubio se acercará para hacer esa mera tarea, tranquilamente podría romper algo cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, y estaba seguro de que Sakura también estaría de acuerdo en alejarlo de ahí.

—¡Eso duele! —gimió Naruto mientras trataba de alcanzar su adolorida espalda por haber chocado contra un árbol.

—¡A mí me dolió mas, idiota!

Cuando el Uchiha terminó de guardar las cosas, y cerró la mochila; se puso de pie. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que sin mirar atrás, dejo a sus compañeros solos, lo último que necesitaba era seguir viendo sus caras, él ya había cumplido su entrenamiento y su promesa, era hora de invertir su tiempo en algo más productivo.

.

Cuando Sakura menos lo espero, llegó el fin de semana, dado que había quedado con su maestro por la tarde, decidió invertir su mañana en comprar las cosas que necesitaba. Con todo el dinero que había ahorrado con las últimas misiones realizadas de forma exitosa en su bolsillo; ella se paseó por toda la avenida comercial. Como era habitual, estaba tan animada y jolgoriosa que casi pensó que había regresado a su tiempo, encontrándose a sí misma en camino a una cafetería donde algunas mañanas tomaba un agradable desayuno con Hinata. Sin embargo, esa tienda no existía, la Hinata de su tiempo tampoco, y ya no lograba encontrar el atajo que la llevaría ahí.

Sakura se tragó un resoplido. Tenía que concentrarse.

Su mano derecha se abrió ante ella, donde una lista corta le recordaba porque estaba en la calle a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando no tenía ninguna misión que realizar.

—_Muy bien, primero tengo que acercarme a una tienda de armas, conseguir algunos kunais y estrellas para la misión en el País de las Olas. De manera urgente también necesito papeles explosivos, tengo tan pocos que incluso me está poniendo nerviosa _—Sakura era muy buena poniendo trampas, y para ello utilizaba muchos papeles bomba, era por eso que se sentía antinatural no tener un rollo completo en su estuche para su disposición—_. Después de eso, compraré un poco de ropa, durante mi época sacaron a la venta unos estuches especiales que Hinata y yo compramos de oferta en una tienda especialista de atuendos ninja, iba atada a nuestra cintura y nos permitía extraer rápidamente pergaminos o guardar otras cosas pequeñas. Tenten era la que más lo aprovechaba, llevaba gruesos pergaminos en su espalda con ayuda de ese "cinturón". No estoy segura de conseguirlo ahora… su creación todavía será más adelante. _

Logro conseguir lo que necesitaba con facilidad. Pronto su bolsa práctica estuvo tan llena que tuvo que llevar las demás herramientas en una bolsa adicional, de todas maneras no lo utilizaría pronto. Con una sonrisa se posicionó en el escaparate de la primera tienda de ropa que encontró, tenían preciosos vestidos que ella jamás podría usar por lo reveladores que eran, sin embargo, verlos en las muñecas tras el vidrio, la hacían maravillarse. Aunque eran únicamente vestidos de civiles… ella no los necesitaba. Requería ropa ninja.

Con un poco más de búsqueda, logró dar con una tienda de atuendos ninjas. La ropa, según el vendedor, estaba enteramente hecha de algodón de la mejor calidad, si bien no era ropa muy bonita, era eficiente y cumplía su objetivo: ser agradable al contacto y cubrir lo que tenía que cubrir. Terminó consiguiendo unos nuevos shorts, muy parecidos a los verdes que ya usaba pero en color negro, unas mallas para sus codos y torso; y lo más importante, unos guantes resistentes.

Sabiendo que crecería en cuestión de nada, pidió que fueran unos guantes ligeramente más grandes que sus manos. Al probárselo y estirarlos un poco, supo que serían los indicados, con eso en mente, rápidamente los pago y con las bolsas sobre sus brazos corrió en dirección a casa, la hora para reunirse con su maestro estaba cerca.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, tiro las bolsas de compra dentro de su habitación y sin molestarse a ordenarlos, volvió a salir de casa para ir hacia la librería. Llegaría un poco más temprano, tan solo unos minutos, y esperaría la llegada del susodicho.

—Mientras él tarda lo suyo en aparecer, siquiera miraré los pergaminos disponibles —se dijo en un murmullo imperceptible mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina. Tal y como supuso, la calle estaba casi vacía y no había ningún jounnin leyendo un libro naranja cerca. Igualmente no se sorprendió, era todavía temprano para que aparezca. Su cuerpo avanzo hasta llegar a la tienda. Ella lo abrió sintiendo un tintineo.

El lugar era espacioso, con tres secciones muy bien definidas, ninjas, civiles e infantil. Ella no se detuvo a mirar la estancia y caminó hasta llegar a la sección de ninjas, había algunos libros de tapa gruesa apilados unos contra otros, además de una sección entera de pergaminos que podían tomar dimensiones increíbles. Para su buena suerte, había una especie de "computadora" donde podía buscar un libro por orden alfabético o por tema en específico.

Escribió "medicina" hallando una terrible variedad de información, no solo para ninjas sino también para civiles, busco sub categorías, encontrando la de "ninjutsu medico" y la apretó. La cantidad de libros se redujo drásticamente. Un total de doscientos libros estaban disponibles en esa tienda, de los cuales, un aproximado de diez libros era únicamente disponibles para ella sin una supervisión.

Sakura empezó a sudar. ¿Su maestro realmente llegaría?

Con esos diez libros que podría conseguir por su propia cuenta, Sakura no haría nada. Necesitaba los libros especializados… después de todo los libros avanzados ya no solo se aplicaban a la teoría, sino también a la práctica. Muchos de esos pergaminos que no podría conseguir por sí sola, contaban con sellos especiales como los que utilizaba para revivir animales durante sus prácticas con su maestra. Además de otra información, que ella definitivamente debía repasar para continuar ejerciendo su labor.

Pronto notó que las manos estaban sudándole, ¿de verdad su maestro sería tan desgraciado como para no aparecerse?

Kakashi no haría eso… ¿verdad?

.

—Tú… ¿no tenías que verte con Sakura?

Sasuke alzó una ceja extrañado al notar a su peliblanco maestro, sentado muy cómodamente, sobre una de las bancas del parque principal de Konoha. El tipo tenía un libro en la mano y lo estaba leyendo muy concentrado hasta que Sasuke había aparecido a su lado. Kakashi le dio una ojeada a su alumno antes de sonreírle ligeramente y contestarle.

—Si… pero quedamos mucho más tarde.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Por eso te digo, quedamos más tar… ¡¿Las cuatro dices?!

Como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias, Kakashi se levantó de la banca asustado. Había estado en el parque de Konoha desde el mediodía, esperando a que llegará las dos de la tarde para reunirse con su querida alumna. Aburrido como estaba, se cansó de ver a los niños jugar y abrió su característico libro para retomar su preciada lectura. Había logrado acabar con un capitulo que no tenía mucho drama, era por eso que no estaba tan ansioso de continuar su lectura por la caída de acción en la trama. Sin embargo, al comenzar el siguiente capítulo, se dio cuenta de que había entrado en la cúspide de la historia, donde el desarrollo atrapaba al lector de una manera adictiva y paralizante.

En resumidas cuentas, Icha Icha se puso tan interesante que perdió la noción del tiempo.

—Estas tarde… —suspiro un asqueado Sasuke al notar la mirada desubicada de su maestro. Era decepcionante ver a un jounnin de ese nivel tener tan poca moral y criterio. Si por Sasuke fuera, Kakashi estaría muy lejos de ser un jounnin por el simple hecho de ser como es.

—Quedamos a las dos…

—Ella no lo dejará pasar —dijo el Uchiha al recordar la personalidad de la chica. No pudo aguantarse una sonrisa maligna al imaginarse cuál sería el final de Kakashi cuando la niña lo viera.

El semblante de Kakashi empalideció rápidamente al escucharlo, imaginándose el mismo escenario que Sasuke.

El Hiraishin no Jutsu del Cuarto Hokage quedo pálido en comparación a la velocidad que utilizó Kakashi para llegar a su lugar de encuentro. Si tuviera que consolarse a sí mismo, era que solamente estaría llegando dos horas tarde, por lo general él no se aparecía en los lugares de reunión un mínimo de tres horas; su máximo record había sido nunca aparecer y evitar a la persona en cuestión, que había dejado plantada, durante más de setenta y dos horas.

Pero por alguna razón, un terrible presentimiento recorrió su espalda. _Eso no lo salvaría_, pensó. Nada lo salvaría de la _ira_ de su pequeña alumna.

.

Cuando Kakashi llegó al punto de reunión, notó a Sakura sentada en una banca frente a la librería con una bolsa en su regazo. Él se acercó lentamente a su lado, como tanteando el terreno que pisaría, como si tuviera temor de pisar un pergamino explosivo que había sido, anteriormente, puesto para él por su peli rosa alumna. Sin embargo, al avanzar, ella siguió sentada y no ocurrió ninguna explosión.

—Usted sabía que yo necesitaba su presencia para conseguir los libros que servirían para mi entrenamiento.

—Sakura… yo…

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de la pequeña Haruno, solo entonces, miraron a su maestro. Kakashi empezó a sudar.

—Va a tener que redimirse por este error… _Kakashi-sensei._

Un aproximado de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Sakura y su maestro salían de la librería con cinco bolsas bajo los brazos. Sakura había adquirido un total de treinta y cuatro ejemplares, entre libros y pergaminos, para estudiar durante su entrenamiento o durante su tiempo a solas dentro de su hogar.

La sonrisa de la pequeña niña se ensancho, _¡y lo mejor era que solo diez de esos ejemplares los había pagado ella, el resto los había pagado su descarado maestro!_

De hecho, ella ya había comprado los diez libros que solo se le podían vender a ella incluso antes de que llegara su maestro y se sentó en la banca fuera de la tienda para esperar la desgraciada presencia de ese sujeto que amaba llegar tarde a donde iba. Sakura por supuesto, había logrado más de lo que ella, incluso, estaba esperando obtener.

Si así sería la próxima vez que quedará con Kakashi para comprar en algún sitio, con mucho gusto esperaría al peliblanco todo el tiempo que hiciese falta. _¡Había ahorrado una gran cantidad de dinero! _Con una sonrisa acepto, que las cosas definitivamente no podrían haber salido mejor.

A su lado, un Kakashi con la frente azul y los bolsillos vacíos, caminaba junto a ella, en un aspecto de muerte y pobreza. Nunca más volvería a llegar tarde si es que Sakura estaba involucrada… _¡Nunca más!_

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Asumo que alguien se ha dado cuenta de que la actitud de Sakura hacia Naruto es mucho más apacible y amical que en la serie original, esto es porque Sakura ya no es niña, tiene veintidós años, he visto el comportamiento de Sakura con Naruto durante The Last y es bastante tranquila a su alrededor (no digo que no lo va a golpear, si lo hará, pero no será tan seguido). Obviamente lo seguirá tratando de idiota porque él es su amigo, pero ya no es tan agresiva como lo fue cuando era una niña._

_Por cierto, ¡las actualizaciones de este fic serán todos los viernes o hasta que mi perfil diga lo contrario!_

_Con eso dicho, ¡nos leemos la próxima semana!_

_._

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**BROTE DE CEREZO**

.

_Capítulo 4_

.

.

.

—_No sé cuánto falta para la misión en el País de las Olas pero que tenga entendido fue el mismo día que devolvimos el gato Tora a la señora del feudal _—pensó Sakura mientras, dentro de su habitación, miraba aquella bolsa práctica lista encima de su escritorio. Era una bolsa que había preparado específicamente para ese día. También había condicionado una mochila para cargar con ciertos pergaminos y otros utensilios trampa que podrían servir para la misión de las Olas.

Sakura tenía que estar lista para cualquier cosa.

Ese día tenía una misión junto a los demás de recoger algunas hierbas medicinales para el hospital de Konoha. Ella estaba realmente encantada por la misión, muy a diferencia de Sasuke y Naruto, quienes renegaban cada vez que podían. Sakura se colgó su mochila usual sobre la espalda y salió de su habitación para cumplir la misión impuesta por su líder.

Las calles, luego de salir de casa, se notaron bastante tranquilas y vacías, dado que eran altas horas de la mañana, era normal hallar poco tráfico incluso entre las avenidas principales. La peli rosa le dio otro vistazo a algunas tiendas, estaba temprano para el punto de reunión de ese día, por lo que podía darse el gusto de mirar antes de llegar a su destino. Algunos escaparates mostraban algunos adornos para el cabello que le parecieron bastante agradables. Ella, durante su tiempo, solía usar una bincha en su cabello, eso era siempre y cuando no estuviera de servicio. De otra forma, usaría su bandana ninja sobre el cabello como siempre.

Su mirada brilló unos momentos, definitivamente después del pago de esa misión, conseguiría una bincha para su cabello. Con eso en mente, corrió hasta el punto de encuentro con sus compañeros.

Sakura se presentó justo a tiempo, aunque solamente estaba su pelinegro compañero presente.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

El muchacho solamente le asintió.

Ella empezó a mirar a los alrededores, Naruto brillaba por su ausencia y su maestro… ni que decir. Con pereza se acomodó en una banca cercana para esperarlos, con un poco de suerte, no tardarían demasiado en aparecerse.

—Sakura.

La niña levantó la vista. Hacía algún tiempo que Sasuke se había dirigido a ella, incluso podría decirse que nunca habían llegado a estar a solas, como en ese momento. La niña le asintió, dándole a entender que estaba escuchándolo.

—Tus manos…

Sakura entonces bajó la mirada, sus manos estaban vendadas en unas pulcras gasas como siempre. Ella trato de fijarse mejor en sus vendas, sin embargo no hallo nada que podría haber atraído la atención del Uchiha. Se veían como siempre.

—Como… —el Uchiha se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. Sakura no quería pensarlo, pero, ¿Sasuke estaba sonrojado?—¿Tus manos… cómo están?

—¡Ah! —pronto ella entendió. Era un detalle único proveniente del Uchiha, quien era mucho más de acciones que de palabras; de alguna forma la preocupación de Sasuke lleno el corazón de Sakura—Estoy bien. He tenido extra cuidado con el tratamiento. Cuando cicatricen y crezca piel nueva, volveré a entrenar.

—Estuviste dos semanas completas con esas heridas.

—Era necesario —explicó ella—. La piel nueva será resistente y me permitirá mitigar el dolor. Llegará un punto donde, cada vez que golpee, mi piel será tan dura que podrá romper el concreto, incluso sin chakra.

Sasuke sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien—¿De dónde has sacado esa técnica?

—¿Eh?

—Dado tu conocimiento en el tema, dudo que sea un entrenamiento improvisado. Alguien te lo ha enseñado, ¿verdad?

Sakura sintió un frio penetrante en la columna, ¡de ninguna forma podía mencionar a Tsunade! Y aun si tuviera que mentir y mencionar a un maestro… ¡no podía mencionar a Kakashi, que no sabía dl tema, o incluso Iruka, quien tampoco ejercía tal poder!

—Yo… eh… —Sakura sintió que su lengua se estaba trabando, ¡una mentira necesitaba, y rápido! Sasuke estaba alzando la ceja en un aspecto de sospecha, ella no podía quedarse callada—Leí algunos pergaminos para mejorar taijutsu y encontré como mejorar la resistencia de tu piel. Solo hago eso, es todo.

—¿Entonces lo leíste de un pergamino?

—Si.

—Que decía solamente como endurecer tu piel.

—…si.

—Y de esa información… inexacta y probablemente deductiva, has creado un entrenamiento para lastimar tus manos durante muchos días, con la _probabilidad _de que estos sean más fuertes luego de sanar.

Sakura se mordió los labios—_No, yo tuve este entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama, y sé que han tenido un resultado exitoso porque ya lo he vivido. De ninguna manera yo podría ser capaz de leer un pergamino cualquiera e inventar un entrenamiento improvisado que bien podría funcionar o no. ¡Pero no hay forma que yo pueda decirle algo así a Sasuke-kun!_

—Si… —se limitó a suspirar la peli rosa mientras veía la matadora mirada del Uchiha. No estaba segura si podía deslumbrar decepción o vergüenza en su mirada, pero dudaba que fuera una emoción positiva—Pero, sé que funcionaran, también me base en un entrenamiento especial creado por Tsunade-sama.

—¿_Tsunade _dices?

—Es una de las tres sannin. Es una ninja médica realmente famosa de Konoha, y gracias a este entrenamiento de endurecer la piel, ella también puede pelear en el frente. Si funciono con ella, puede hacerlo conmigo, lo sé.

El niño Uchiha alzó la ceja extrañado, como si no terminara de creer del todo en su excusa.

Sakura tampoco volvió a defenderse hasta que él hablo nuevamente.

—¿Estas segura de que funcionará?

—Sí, estoy segura y sé que me volveré _realmente_ fuerte. Yo… quiero ser capaz de _salvar_ a las personas que quiero, salvar tanto a Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei y a ti. Incluso, si es que llegó a ser capaz de pelear en el frente, entonces quiero _protegerlos_. Somos un equipo desde ahora en adelante, y quiero que sea así hasta que tengamos una edad _muuuy_ avanzada.

De ninguna manera, Sakura pensaba perder a sus compañeros o a su maestro, habían pasado por demasiado durante la guerra y en la batalla contra Kaguya, y Sakura estaba convencida de que no querría pasar por algo parecido nuevamente. Tenía que encontrar una manera de que ese tipo de situaciones solo se queden como un recuerdo en su memoria y no se vuelvan una realidad. Pero Sakura no estaba realmente segura de cómo lograr eso.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se quedó mirándola un momento. El niño estaba consciente de que la peli rosa era significativamente más débil que Naruto y que él. El rubio tenía su técnica de multi clones, y él tenía el Katon, una habilidosa puntería y concentración privilegiada. La niña, a lo sumo, era buena con los kunais, pero si no tenías una habilidad característica tuya, nada podía asegurar tu supervivencia contra ninjas que tenías técnicas especiales o líneas de sangre.

Pero aunque Sakura pendiera de un hilo con respecto a sus habilidades… escucharla decir que quería _protegerlos,_ era como si estuviera dispuesta a cruzar una puerta, o mejor dicho, un muro de alto grosor, para encontrarse al lado de ellos. Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.

_Salvar_ y _proteger_ no eran lo mismo, para nada. Ella estaba mejorando como ninja médica para _salvar_ sus vidas llegado el momento, para tratar sus más frías heridas, y tratarlos hasta que estuvieran sanos, justamente después de una batalla en la que ella podría no participar. Por otro lado, no solamente quería ser médica para _salvarlos, _ella estaba mejorando su fuerza para _protegerlos_.

Para que ella fuera útil durante la lucha, y pudiera servir con sus puños con ellos. Evitando sus heridas, evitando sus dolores, evitando lastimarlos y que los pudiera salvar. Para _salvarlos_, ellos tenían que estar heridos, pero ella no quería que se hieran, quería _protegerlos_.

Algo dentro de Sasuke, pego cálidamente.

Sin que la niña se diese cuenta, el Uchiha extrajo algo de su bolsillo y se lo estiró. Sakura solo pudo reaccionar cuando un largo soplido de los vientos, hizo girar su largo cabello en dirección al pelinegro frente a ella, dando un vistazo, de primera fuente, en como Sasuke estiraba su mano en un puño cerrado en su dirección.

—Toma —le dijo sin retirar su mano de su posición.

Ella, ligeramente sorprendida, estiro sus dos palmas para recibir el objeto oculto del Uchiha. Cuando él abrió su puño, un pequeño, desordenado y liso objeto cayó. Era un lazo rojo hecho bolita que a poco a poco volvía a tener su posición original. Sakura no supo que decirle al ver el objeto.

—Úsalo hasta que puedas cumplir tu promesa. Solo cuando seas más fuerte, podrás quitártelo.

—Es… como un _recordatorio_…

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Sakura levantó las manos para retirarse la bandana y con un lazo, rodeo su protector hasta que, finalmente en la parte derecha hubiera un lazo rojo colgando al son del viento. Ella volvió a sujetarse la bandana sobre el cabello, dejando que el lazo envuelto en su protector, cayera grácilmente sobre su cien derecha.

Ahora más que nunca, Sakura no podría olvidar su objetivo.

Con cariño acarició el lazo que la acompañaría de ahora en adelante en sus aventuras, mientras Sasuke se daba la vuelta y se separaba varios metros de ella. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Naruto y Kakashi aparecieron para empezar su misión.

—Llegan tarde —fue lo único que dijo la chica al verlos acercarse. A pesar de que habían llegado después de la hora, seguía siendo significativamente más temprano que cualquier otro día anterior a ese. Ella recordaba haberlos esperado mucho más tiempo.

—Lo siento, tuve que ayudar a un gato atrapado en un árbol y…

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Sakura y Sasuke obligando a su maestro a detenerse. Naruto, quien también había llegado tarde, decidió no participar por el momento. Igualmente no tenía el derecho de reclamarle a su maestro su tardanza. Al menos no en ese momento.

—Como sea —término suspirando Kakashi—, vayamos hacia la montaña.

El camino hacia la montaña no fue tan dificultoso como Sakura lo recordaba, era una misión que ya había tomado cuando era una niña, y podía recordar ciertos retazos de ella aunque no los detalles. Lo que más había colado en ella era lo difícil que había sido el camino hacia las montañas, aunque, en esos momentos, se sentía fresca como una lechuga… Sakura no recordaba que hubiera sido así, hasta el momento ninguno del equipo se había quejado, y ella lo agradecía, todavía podía seguir adelante.

—_Estamos cerca del final del camino, si seguimos caminando recto una hora más llegaremos a nuestro destino —_ella se secó el sudor de la frente con su manga, el sol estaba brillando como nunca desde el cielo—. _No recuerdo la última vez que vine a las montañas en mi época, tampoco conté las veces que vine, durante mis prácticas con Tsunade-sama solía venir seguido para aprender de buena mano sobre las hierbas medicinales. Luego de ingresar al hospital como practicante, me dieron la tarea de entregar cada fin de semana un tipo específico de planta contra el veneno de escorpión. Durante mis idas y vueltas termine interesándome por los venenos y los antídotos, encontrando múltiples características medicinales de muchas de las plantas de las montañas sin querer. La última vez encontré una Cantua Buxifolia, una flor realmente rara en Konoha, usualmente crece en tierras occidentales, pero extrañamente ese arbusto estaba aquí. Solo fue una vez, y logre tomarla, pero por más que volví las siguientes veces, no pude encontrarla nuevamente. Creo que tenía dieciséis años y algo cuando la encontré._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Naruto en su hombro.

—Llegamos, Sakura-chan.

Sin notarlo, una hora había pasado y ahora estaba al pie la montaña más abundante de la zona, donde un sinfín de flores, arbustos y árboles escondían increíbles tesoros medicinales.

—Muy bien, hemos venido aquí a buscar la _Rhodiola rosea, _también conocida como "rodiola" es una flor amarilla, ligeramente espinosa, como pueden ver en la fotografía —efectivamente Kakashi les estaba mostrando una foto de la planta en cuestión que debían reunir, tan pronto como termino de indicarles la información, les extendió cuencos de paja a cada uno de sus alumnos—. Pondrán las plantas en sus cuencos y no nos detendremos hasta que los de todos estén llenos. ¿Entendido?

—_Siiii _—dijeron en unísono, aunque la única entusiasmada era Sakura.

—Entonces comiencen.

Tan pronto como los dejo moverse, Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron detrás de Sakura, la niña los observó extrañada.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Naruto se alzó de hombros—Ni Sasuke, ni yo sabemos de plantas… y tu estas estudiando medicina así que… lo lógico es seguirte, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño—¿Y piensan seguirte todo lo que dure la misión?

El asentimiento de los dos niños casi la obligo a pegarse un palmazo en la frente. De alguna manera estaba agradecida de que ellos reconocieran sus conocimientos sobre medicina pero esto era solo recoger una planta _muy _común, de la montaña. ¡Era una misión rango D! La _Rhodiola rosea _era tan común de hallar en esa montaña que uno podía llegar a hartarse de verla. Sin embargo, decidió no quejarse. Al final, solo estaría perdiendo tiempo valioso.

—Está bien —les gruñó—, pero no entorpezcan mi camino.

—_Siiii _—dijeron en unísono, ella resopló.

Caminando un poco más profundo en las montañas, encontró un arbusto de apariencia desagradable, las hojas eran duras y pequeñas, y en los finales de dichas plantas crecía un brote verde que, aun estando ligeramente cerrado, se podía ver que una gran flor violeta crecería de allí.

—Esta es la gemela de la _Rhodiola rosea, _es violeta en vez de amarilla pero tienen la misma apariencia tanto de flor como de arbusto, si esta flor en brote está aquí quiere decir que las que buscamos están cerca.

—Muy lista, Sakura —la alago Kakashi desde la cima de un árbol. Los estaba siguiendo desde gran altura supuestamente supervisando su trabajo. Aunque Sakura dudaba que esa fuese la razón, su maestro siempre se separaba de ellos para hacer su parte de la misión y volvía luego de que hubiera concluido. Si él todavía estaba ahí quería decir que tampoco sabía dónde hallar las plantas que buscaban. Sakura frunció los labios, _trio de inútiles._

Haciendo uso de su ágil vista, pudo encontrar rápidamente la _Rhodiola rosea, _y se dispuso a tomarla. Dando un vistazo adelante, encontró casi un campo completo de la misma planta, había mucho de donde conseguir. Los tres que la seguían no podían quejarse, habían encontrado una mina de oro.

—Increíble, Sakura-chan, ¡hay muchísimas!

Tan pronto como dijo eso, el rubio se hundió en el campo de rodiolas, Sakura le grito desde su lugar—Ten cuidado, la _Rhodiola rosea _tiene un arbusto espinoso, que si bien no corta, puede lastimarte, ¡no corras!

—¡Entendido, señora!

—¡No me digas así, tonto!

Sasuke, por su parte ya estaba agachado recogiendo con cuidado las plantas que necesitaba. El niño dudo antes de tomar su primera planta, así que antes de arrancarla, le echo un vistazo disimulado a la peli rosa, Sakura tomo no solo la flor, sino también parte del tallo y el Uchiha la imito. Rápidamente los dos avanzaron con sus tareas. Por otra parte Naruto arrancaba las flores sin entusiasmo y las echaba en su cuenco sin más miramientos.

Muchas flores amarillas de distintas especies terminaron en su contenedor de paja, solo que él no las notó en su afán de terminar rápidamente… se moría de hambre. Sin embargo no pudo librarse de la furia de la peli rosa, luego de un par de horas, cuando notará lo que había estado recolectando hasta el momento.

—¡Tienes todo tipo de flores amarillas aquí! —le gritó la chica viendo todo lo que el rubio había recolectado. Detrás de ellos, Sasuke y Kakashi estaban preparando el lugar para almorzar.

—¿Acaso no son las que necesitamos?

—No lo son.

—¡Pero son amarillas! —se quejó Naruto sin entender realmente el problema.

—¡Pero no las amarillas que necesitamos!

Ella hurgo entre las flores de Naruto encontrando una piedra entre ellas, una vena empezó a crecer en su cuello sin que ella lo notara, ¿realmente podía Naruto ser así de idiota?

—_En mi época, luego de estar con Hinata, maduro significativamente, extraño a ese Naruto _—se quejó.

Ella tomo la piedra, una flor estaba aferrada a ella, Sakura trato de quitarla con cuidado pero esta estaba atrapada, ella lo miro bien.

—Es una _Lithops._

—¿Una qué?

— Se denominan vulgarmente _piedras vivas_ o _planta piedra, _debido a que presentan una apariencia que las hace prácticamente indistinguibles de las piedras de su entorno. Se caracterizan por poseer dos hojas acopladas, divididas por una fisura en la piedra a través de la cual aparecen las flores. Cada par de hojas forman el cuerpo de la planta que tiene forma cilíndrica o cónica con una superficie plana. De la fisura entre las hojas brotan, en periodo vegetativo, las nuevas hojas y en cuanto se abren, las antiguas se agostan. Las especies varían en su coloración, siendo de color verde, violáceo o rosa y pueden estar manchadas, estriadas o punteadas. Frecuentemente presentan "ventanas" que corresponden a pequeñas zonas transparentes o traslúcidas sin clorofila, por donde llega la luz a la parte de la planta que permanece enterrada.

Naruto colapsó.

—No es una planta rara, pero siguen siendo extraña, es una flor parecida a la margarita creciendo en la fisura de una piedra. O en lo que aparenta ser una piedra. Es un poco complicado.

Ella lo admiro otro momento, la flor estaba abierta y se mostraba en todo su esplendor, se veía muy bonita desde su posición, y aunque no servía de nada más que para decoración, seguía teniendo una vista particularmente esperanzadora. Ella sonrió.

—Oye, Naruto.

—Eh… dime.

—¿Puedo quedármela? Tú la encontraste y es tuya, no me molestare si quieres quedártela pero me gustaría que pudieras regalármela.

—¡Claro, Sakura-chan! Si la quieres, puedes tenerla. Yo no la necesito. De hecho, no sabría qué hacer con ella.

—Tienes cinco más aquí —hurgando un poco más encontró más de las _Lithops, _todas eran amarillas.

—¿En serio? Mh, puedes quedártelas si quieres.

—Son meramente decorativas, sería genial que todos tuviéramos una —Sakura tomó otras dos y se acercó a donde su maestro y Sasuke armaban el lugar para empezar a almorzar. Ella les estiro el brazo y ambos tomaron la _Lithops._

—¿Qué es esto? —se quejó Sasuke mirando la flor desde todos los ángulos.

Kakashi solo le sonrió—Gracias, Sakura.

—En realidad, son de Naruto.

Sasuke soltó la flor como si quemará.

—¡Ah! No hagas eso, Sasuke-kun, la vas a maltratar —con cuidado, ella lo levanto y se lo volvió a entregar—. Estaba pensando que todos podemos tener una. Es una flor que solo es de decoración, y sería realmente bueno que todos tengamos una.

—¿Por qué? —refutó el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué dices? Bueno…

—Basta, Sasuke, solo recíbelo —le regañó el peliblanco obligando al Uchiha a guardar la planta en su mochila. Ninguno de los dos noto más de su gruñido, así que ignoraron cuando Sasuke escondió la _piedra planta_ en un bolsillo especial para que no se maltratara en el transcurso del tiempo que llevarían ahí. Solo Naruto lo notó desde la cima del árbol al que había subido, y no supo exactamente que sentir al ver al Uchiha.

El rubio también tenía una de esas piedras en su mano. Se veían realmente bonitas desde su posición. Él sonrió, de no haber sido por Sakura no hubiera notado para nada esa planta, tenía que agradecérselo con un ramen, definitivamente.

Durante muchos años, Naruto se había sentido solo, jugando con gente que podía abandonarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, yendo a lugares donde lo echaban rápidamente, y dando sonrisa falsas cuando en realidad algo se rompía dentro de él. Era por eso que, al hallarse rodeado de gente con la que lucharía durante muchos años, se sentía inmensamente feliz y protegido.

Como si una burbuja los tuviera atrapados a los cuatro. Naruto no recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes, y aunque sonaba un poco egoísta, él quería que la burbuja siguiera vigente durante mucho tiempo, y si es que algún día llegaba a reventar, deseaba que ese día no fuera pronto. Con eso en mente, se lanzó del árbol y cayó entre Sasuke y su maestro.

Los tres tenían bentos para almorzar mientras él llevaba un ramen instantáneo en la mano.

—No deberías comer tanto ramen, Naruto. Es dañino para tu salud —se quejó la peli rosa al verlo con el tazón en la mano.

—Es por eso —interrumpió Kakashi— que esta vez Naruto comerá este almuerzo.

El peliblanco ingreso rápidamente ingreso su mano dentro de su mochila antes la mirada expectante del rubio. El maestro extrajo un almuerzo muy parecido al suyo junto a un par de palillos y se lo extendió al rubio. Kakashi le mostro una sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras Naruto recibía el almuerzo.

—No prometo hacerlo todas las misiones, pero por ahora, disfrútalo.

Naruto tragó la saliva estancada en su boca, y mientras abría el _bento _trato de no soltar las lágrimas de felicidad que poco a poco estaban tratando de salir de sus brillosos ojos azules. Naruto estaba feliz, y no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como en ese momento mientras disfrutaba un almuerzo con la gente que se preocupaba por él.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír al verlo.

Disfrutaron un agradable almuerzo y una conversación amena; mientras sus _Lithops, _escondidos entre sus mochilas o ropas, alcanzaban un nuevo color brillante….

.

.

.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**BROTE DE CEREZO**

.

_Capítulo 5_

.

.

.

La burocracia de Konoha funcionaba casi de la manera como recordaba hacerlo en su tiempo. Las misiones seguían siendo divididas según su nivel de importancia y cada vez que se finalizaba la misión se otorgaba un informe directo al Hokage de turno o a su consejero más allegado.

Durante el tiempo de Sakura siendo adulta, ella recordaba que había una bonita y presentable recepción en el primer piso de la torre Hokage, en esta se otorgaban las misiones usuales a los grupos gennin que las solicitaran, si por algún motivo fuera una misión de escolta… alrededor del edificio había sido implementadas unas modernas y cómodas habitaciones donde los protegidos esperarían por sus temporales ninjas guardaespaldas.

Al término de la misión, tenías que pasar por recepción para firmar algunos papeles como mera cortesía y pasar a dar tu informe final al mandamás de la aldea. Solamente las misiones clasificadas de alto rango podían ser dictaminadas por el mismo Hokage a los involucrados, dado que era imposible brindar información confidencial de tal índole a la recepcionista. E igualmente, al finalizar su tarea debían entregar un informe completo de lo ocurrido, ya sea a Kakashi; Shizune, su actual consejera o a Shikamaru, su consejero en prácticas.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, es por eso que al entrar en la amplia sala de reuniones del Hokage y observar a los demás burócratas haciendo su trabajo frente a sus ojos, a la niña se le hizo un mal sabor de boca. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar moverse a donde la señora feudal entregaba un fajo de billetes a un hombre sentado en la larga mesa de su costado.

Ella tragó, de alguna manera no se sentía bien estar viendo ese tipo de interacción. Era comprensible que dieran su informe al Hokage, y que al ser de categoría D, este pudiera ser transmitido a todo aquel que estuviera presente sin mayores preocupaciones… pero, aunque ella sabía que no suponía ningún problema, siguió sintiendo un escozor en el vientre al ver como su maestro Iruka, el Hokage y otras muchas personas los veían.

Mientras Naruto se quejaba, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo su maestro de academia, Iruka, ahí sentado?

Que ella lo recordará, él no era su consejero ni mucho menos, tampoco era el director de la academia; de hecho, el sujeto no ejercía ninguna otra posición más que la de maestro. Era solo un chunnin, lo único diferente que tenia del resto de maestros era que había enseñado al zorro de las nueve colas. Sakura sintió las manos temblar, no había manera de que solo porque trataba bien a Naruto, él hubiera ganado una posición al lado del Hokage, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, si tanto lo desean… les daré una misión C —sonrió el Hokage con la pipa en la boca, Sakura volvió a despertar de una de sus usuales ensoñaciones—. Tienen que proteger a alguien.

—_No hay forma, ¿ya está pasando? _—Sakura tragó fuertemente al escucharlo, sabiendo que la misión de las Olas estaba tomando terreno. Pronto tendrían la batalla contra Zabuza y su compañero… de alguna manera, la peli rosa se sintió nerviosa.

—¿Podrías pasar, por favor?

La puerta detrás del grupo siete fue abierta tan pronto como el Hokage dio la orden. Un hombre canoso y de barba, con una mochila pesada en la espalda entró por la puerta, tenía una botella en la mano y bebía de esta como si fuese agua, aunque el olor a licor fuera incluso capaz de llegar a sus alejadas fosas nasales.

—_Apuesto a que Kiba hubiera hecho una mueca_ —no pudo evitar pensar la chica, resistiendo la tentación de arrugar la nariz.

—Son solo una bola de niños —se quejó Tazuna—. En especial el enano con cara de idiota, ¿en realidad eres un ninja?

Naruto sonrió y miró a sus costados—¿A quién le dice enano con cara de idiota?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a él.

—¡Voy a matarlo!

—No tiene caso que mates a alguien que debes proteger —le regaño Kakashi sosteniéndolo de la sudadera.

—Yo soy el experto constructor de puentes, Tazuna. Así me dicen —se presentó el hombre, para luego darle un gran trago a su botella de licor, esta vez Sakura no resistió las ganas de hacer una mueca—. Espero que me brinden la mejor protección hasta que logre regresar a mi país y terminar mi obra.

.

La entrada a la aldea era tan grande e imponente como ella lo recordaba. Las únicas veces que salieron de la aldea fue para ir a las montañas, aunque solamente tenían que bordar la aldea, de hecho, no estaba nada lejos de la civilización. Lo cansado era el trayecto.

Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a su compañero rubio saltar y gritar, sabía que esta sería la primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto saldrían de la aldea hacia un país distinto, a ella ya no se le hacía muy interesante, después de todo, en sus misiones, había recorrido muchos lugares lejanos a su hogar.

—¡Algún día me volveré en un gran super ninja Hokage! —grito el rubio. Sakura notó como el Uchiha subía sus manos hacia sus orejas y con un rostro cansado, tapaba sus oídos, ella dio una sonrisa risueña, era refrescante ver esas facetas aniñadas del Uchiha—¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Que no se te olvide!

—Hokage es el mejor ninja de la aldea, ¿no? —consultó Tazuna con un rostro aburrido. Sus ojos no se detuvieron mucho tiempo en el niño y dando un largo trago a su bebida, le dio la espalda—No creo que un idiota como tú pueda llegar a serlo.

—_¿De verdad?_ —se preguntó una sonriente Sakura con algo de ironía.

—¡Viejo baboso! ¡Yo estoy preparado para ser el mejor Hokage de todos! ¡Cuando me vuelva un Hokage, te arrepentirás! —una ancha vena se estaba formando en la sien de Naruto. Tazuna le otorgó una mirada juiciosa y durante algunos segundos, no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de un silencio y creyendo Naruto que tenía la pelea ganada, el anciano abrió la boca para contestarle—No lo creo, mocoso… incluso aunque te volvieras un Hokage.

El rubio volvió a enfadarse y nuevamente su maestro tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que se lanzará encima de su protegido.

Sakura recordaba esa escena, no con mucho detalle por supuesto, pero sabía que antes de llegar a saber la verdad de Tazuna, Naruto discutía mucho con el anciano, dado que este no confiaba en las palabras del niño. Era verdad que Naruto era un tanto fastidioso con su forma de hablar, era verdad también que no tenía tacto y que nunca sabía cómo comportarse, pero aun a pesar de eso, ella sabía que ese niño llegaría a ser Hokage.

Ella más que nadie lo sabía, porque lo había visto de primera mano: su esfuerzo por aprender, las de veces que se encerró en la academia para estudiar lo que nunca aprendió de niño, sus batallas épicas contra el papeleo de Kakashi y como, poco a poco, maduraba y ganaba experiencia. Durante su época no lo vio ponerse el sombrero, ni la túnica; pero estaba segura de que él lo conseguiría.

Con un pensamiento gracioso, se preguntó como reaccionaria Tazuna de saber esa información. Seguro que sería divertidísimo de ver.

Luego de que pasaran un par de horas, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si se estaba olvidando algo—_El camino hacia el País de las Olas no fue tranquilo en lo absoluto, sucedió algo antes de continuar, estoy segura, pero que fue lo que pas-_

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente cortados al recordar.

Los hermanos demonio. Eso era lo que estaba olvidando. Solo pudo recordarlo al ver en el camino un curioso charco de agua junto a ellos. A sabiendas que su maestro también lo había notado decidió no decir nada. Igual, disimuladamente extrajo un kunai de su bolsa. Finalmente, seria puesta a prueba.

Tal y como pasaron las cosas la primera vez, los hermanos atraparon a su maestro. Estupefactos, todos vieron como las cadenas que aprisionaban a Kakashi reducían su distancia, despedazando el cuerpo que envolvían en su frio acero. La aparente sangre nubló la mente de Naruto, puso alerta a Sasuke y donde Tazuna temblaba, Sakura pronto estaba a su lado, con kunai en mano, lista para protegerlo.

Kakashi, desde un punto estratégico perfecto, sonrió bajo la máscara, no pensaba que ella sería la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —fue el grito del Uzumaki, quien pronto se vio rodeado por los asesinos. El niño tenía las piernas temblando del miedo, y estaba sudando profusamente. La presión en el aire era absolutamente aterradora. Cuando volteó la mirada, encontró las horribles garras metálicas en los brazos de aquellos ninjas enemigos, iban dirigidos hacia él con toda la intención de eliminarlo… y aunque Naruto no quería quedarse ahí como un idiota, su cuerpo fue incapaz de hacerle caso.

Sasuke, por otro lado, fue un poco más rápido. Sakura vio como este saltaba y lanzaba un shuriken para atrapar las cadenas de los asesinos, reforzándolo más tarde con un kunai. Inevitablemente, ninguno de los hermanos fue capaz de asestar el golpe final contra el Uzumaki, fue bastante frustrante para uno de ellos, después de todo el niño estaba a solo unos centímetros.

Sin embargo, el ninja enemigo no pudo seguir pensando en nada, de pronto el pelinegro que los había atacado hacía unos instantes estaba parado sobre sus garras, casi sin notarlo pronto el pie del mismo niño fue a parar a su rostro. ¡Era completamente ridículo!

Con enojo, ambos hermanos soltaron sus cadenas, uno de ellos fue tras Naruto, y otro tras Tazuna. Mientras el rubio gritaba por la inminente garra que acabaría con su vida, Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia donde la niña protegía al cliente. Ella le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, su postura era correcta, se veía determinada, estaba fresca como una lechuga y no aparentaba estar asustada.

Con eso en mente, Sasuke dio media vuelta y fue a rescatar a Naruto.

Sakura por otra parte, se fijó en su oponente, el sujeto corría con la espalda encorvada, como un insecto arrastrándose por el suelo, la garra de metal casi rozaba la tierra. La niña estaba segura de que su estilo, al igual que su hermano, era estando agazapado. Con eso en la cabeza, corrió a darle el alcance.

—_Solo puedo usarlo tres veces en un día_ —pensó con remordimiento—. _Esto es importante así que lo usaré ahora._

Su puño, con unos guantes de cuero envolviéndolo, pronto se llenó de chakra. Hasta el momento sus objetivos habían sido árboles o troncos de práctica, incluso el mismo suelo cuando nadie la estaba mirando. Así que sería momento de identificar cuan efectivo era contra un enemigo. El puño de Sakura se hundió desde arriba, en la espalda de su enemigo, en el mismo preciso instante en que Sasuke encestaba una patada en el cuello del ninja que intentaba atacar a Naruto.

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo, aunque en estados completamente distintos, el enemigo de Sakura cayo inconsciente, y el otro, solamente estaba aturdido. Aunque mucho no pudo hacer porque Kakashi apareció en ese momento para encargarse del resto. Solo entonces, Naruto y Tazuna pudieron soltar un respiro de alivio al verlo vivo. A Sasuke, sinceramente no le interesaba, además que ya sabía que era imposible que estuviera muerto, y Sakura, igualmente.

—Perdóname Naruto por no haberte salvado inmediatamente —empezó el enmascarado con una pequeña sonrisa que se demostraba a través de sus ojos—. Me lastimaron. Además, no imagine que te fueras a paralizar.

Luego dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke.

—Bien hecho, de todas formas, Sasuke.

El muchacho de cabellos negro solo le pestañeó. Después de eso, y desde su posición cercana al rubio, Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, tenia una sonrisa pequeña pero arrogante en su rostro. Naruto sintió ganas de vomitar luego de verlo.

—Estas bien, ¿verdad? —sus ojos negros se oscurecieron una pizca más—Miedosito.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos a mas no poder y mientras se ponía rojo de la ira, Sakura desde su posición daba un gran suspiro. Había olvidado por completo que Naruto se había paralizado de esa forma durante la pelea contra los hermanos, considerando que lo que más le llamaba la atención dentro de sus recuerdos había sido la pelea con Zabuza… era comprensible que esta pelea no haya sido especialmente importante.

Además, ya habían pasado mucho más de cinco años desde que todos estos sucesos hubiesen ocurrido. Nadie podía culparla por no recordar estas cosas.

—Estos tipos tienen sus armas envenenadas —escuchó Sakura decir a su maestro—. Debemos quitarte ese veneno.

Tal cual lo mencionaba Kakashi, Naruto tenia una herida en la mano que ni el mismo dueño de esta recordaba haberse hecho. El rubio apretó los dientes.

—Quédate quieto o el veneno se esparcirá. Entonces… señor Tazuna, tengo algo de que hablar con usted.

Sakura recordó que Naruto había hecho algo muy épico luego de que Kakashi terminará de hablar con Tazuna, el niño se había clavado un kunai sobre la herida para extraer el veneno mientras juraba sobre esta que definitivamente seguirían con la misión. Mirándolo desde un punto subjetivo, Naruto había estado realmente genial, pero desde un lado objetivo había sido terriblemente peligroso.

Si el rubio no hubiese tenido al zorro dentro suyo curando sus heridas, Naruto se hubiera desangrado. Así que antes de que ese tonto rubio hiciera algo irresponsable, Sakura soltó su mochila en el suelo y llamó a su compañero. Con un rostro de curiosidad, el niño de las marcas en sus mejillas se acercó a ella sosteniendo su mano sangrante.

—Siéntate, voy a extraer ese veneno —dado que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había hecho la herida, era imposible que el veneno se hubiera esparcido demasiado. Por lo tanto, la peli rosa podía ser capaz de utilizar su técnica para ayudarlo.

Mientras el Uzumaki se acercaba a ella, Sakura extrajo de su mochila un pequeño tubo con tapón que dejo abierto para usar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que sería imposible para ella sostener el tubo y ayudar a Naruto a la vez. Por lo usual, seria recomendable que su mano derecha ejecutará la técnica y su mano izquierda sostuviera el miembro herido. Así que le dio el tubo a Naruto para que lo sostuviera, el niño ni siquiera se quejó.

—Empezaré ahora.

Aunque le hubiera gustado llamar a Sasuke para que la ayudará a vendar a Naruto, el niño rubio se vio bastante enfadado con él. Tenerlo cerca, por el momento, solo dificultaría el procedimiento de extracción del veneno.

Mientras la peli rosa sostenía la mano de Naruto con su izquierda, su mano derecha se elevó sobre la herida. Una luz verduzca hizo presencia rápidamente. Los ojos azules del niño Uzumaki brillaron al verlo. La sustancia púrpura que invadía el brazo del niño, de manera interna, poco a poco retrocedió gracias a la técnica de la médica.

Naruto se guardó un grito de emoción al ver una sustancia morada salir de sus heridas, ¡era increíble!

—¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

—Práctica constante.

Hacer remolinos en un vaso de agua ayudaba mucho para su chakra control. Era una buena práctica para estar lista ante este tipo de situaciones.

Poco a poco, Sakura guio el veneno hacia el tubo que sostenía el rubio. Él siguió viéndolo todo con un rostro iluminado y emocionado. Así que durante unos momentos ambos estuvieron callados. Pero el silencio, mas pronto que tarde, a Sakura se le hizo insoportable.

—¿Estas bien? Te paralizaste durante la pelea.

Los ojos de Naruto perdieron su brillo durante unos momentos. El niño se mordió los labios antes de contestarle—Lo sé.

—Escucha, comprendo que la primera vez es difícil. Estar en una batalla real es diferente a las prácticas. Yo también tuve miedo, pero antes de simplemente dejarme morir, lo mejor es pelear. Ese es nuestro trabajo. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu miedo, Naruto.

—Yo… lo prometo.

Sakura alzó la vista para ver al niño. Los ojos azules de Naruto habían recuperado su brillo.

—No dejaré que Sasuke me superé —después de eso, Naruto chocó su mirada con la de ella y le dio una gran sonrisa—, ni tú tampoco.

Sakura se limitó a reírse ligeramente—Lamento informarte que estas lejos de ganarme.

—¡Definitivamente te dejare atrás, Sakura-chan!

—Si, sí. Claro que si —río ella con sarcasmo mientras seguía tratando la herida del niño. El rubio se limitó a hacer un puchero adorable, por mas que él quisiera, no podía levantar los brazos y quejarse con todo su cuerpo porque la niña lo estaba tratando. De alguna manera, se sintió frustrado.

Luego de un rato, Sakura limpió la herida superficial del Uzumaki y luego de ponerle una gasa, lo dejo ir. Ella se aseguró de guardar el tubo con el veneno en una parte de su mochila donde no se fuera a maltratar. Conseguir veneno o las hojas de preparación del mismo en Konoha, era difícil, por lo que obtener un poco de eso para algunos experimentos e investigaciones no le vendría nada mal.

Viendo que todo estaba en su sitio, colgó su mochila sobre sus hombros y, luego de pensarlo algunos segundos, se colocó sus guantes. Había tenido su batalla contra los hermanos demonio sin ellos puesto, solo por seguridad era preferible que ya estuviera lista.

Una discusión sobre continuar o no continuar la misión mas tarde, todos siguieron el camino hacia el País de la Olas. Donde Tazuna explicó un poco más sobre aquella persona que quería verlo muerto. Dado que el viaje en bote para llegar había sido especialmente interesante por lo que el hombre había contado, rápidamente llegaron a la orilla para adentrarse en el bosque.

La paranoia de Naruto le hizo el trayecto más divertido a Sakura y a Kakashi. El niño rubio tiraba kunais cada vez que escuchaba un ruido. Aun si saber si era un ruido propio de la naturaleza o un enemigo. Una vez incluso estuvo a punto de asesinar a un pobre conejito blanco.

—_Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no cambian _—pensó la niña de cabellos rosados con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso, se dedicó a regañar al irresponsable de Naruto que, aun después de amenazar la vida de un pobre animalillo, se negaba a aprender su lección.

Muy cerca de ellos, una sombra enemiga acechaba su recorrido.

Un solo sonido entre el movimiento de las hojas, le advirtió al jounnin sensei presente que una amenaza estaba a pocos momentos de perturbar su caminata.

—¡Todos, agáchense!

Rápidamente, Sakura se lanzo sobre Naruto mientras Sasuke hacía lo propio con el cliente.

Un extraño viento escalofriante los rozó nada mas llegar al suelo. Una espada de dimensiones exageradas acababa de pasar sobre ellos con toda la intención de asesinarlos. Con la frente perlada por el susto repentino, Sakura se aferró a la ropa naranja de su compañero, esperando una señal para levantarse.

La verdadera batalla empezaría pronto y aunque tuviera todo listo en su bolsa práctica, de alguna manera no se sentía preparada por completo.

Un sonido seco la distrajo de sus pensamientos. La espada de Zabuza finalmente había impactado sobre un árbol cercano, y sobre esta, se apoyaba un hombre de facciones endurecidas. Escondido tras unos vendajes desgastados y una bandana anticuada, un hombre de piel gris los observaba como un depredador viendo a sus presas.

Igualando la seriedad de la situación, poco a poco todos se levantaron.

—¡Vaya! Es el ninja perdido de la niebla, Momochi Zabuza —un tono entre risueño e irónico salió de las fauces de Kakashi. A pesar de su postura desenfadada, su aura exudaba una seriedad espeluznante. Sasuke y Sakura lo notaron, leyendo entre líneas que el sujeto frente a ellos era peligroso. El único que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación era el rubio, quien tomó cercanía a su maestro.

La única niña presente vio como Naruto trato de lanzarse sobre Zabuza, un grito se quedo estancado en su garganta. Para su buena suerte, Kakashi lo detuvo antes de lograr completar esa imprudente acción.

—Todos atrás. Yo me encargo de él —severo como nunca lo habían visto. El equipo 7 recibió sus órdenes—. Este tiene mucho nivel.

Una brisa del viento hizo correr los cabellos de los presentes. Y mientras una hoja solitaria de un árbol cercano se deslizaba fuera de su entorno, Kakashi descubrió su ojo especial.

—Pónganse en formación de combate. Protejan a Tazuna.

El viento siguió corriendo.

—No se metan en la pelea. Así será nuestro trabajo en equipo.

Frente a todos, el Sharingan del ninja que copia acababa de entrar a la escena.

—Oh… finalmente puedo ver el famoso Sharingan. Me siento honrado.

Complicados sentimientos recorrieron a Sasuke durante ese instante.

—_El Sharingan es una técnica ocular perteneciente al clan de Sasuke-kun_ —recordó Sakura mordiéndose los labios—. _A pesar de conocer muy bien los clanes importantes de la aldea debido a mis estudios en la academia, mi yo de este tiempo ignoraba la información más básica de los Uchiha debido a la masacre ocurrida hace muchos años._ _Dado que la situación era muy delicada, la información sobre el clan de Sasuke-kun se volvió un secreto a voces. Mis padres tan solo son comerciantes, era imposible que alguien como yo tuviera acceso a esa información durante esta época, igualmente para Naruto que es huérfano._

Poco a poco, una espesa neblina empezó a tomar lugar junto a ellos. Sin embargo, solo Kakashi y Sakura lo notaron, dado que esta neblina estaba estancada, como si se acumulara de a pocos y esperara el justo momento para interponerse en el camino.

—Ya fue mucho de que hablar… a lo que venimos —Zabuza quien había tomado una posición relajada sobre su espada, se levantó—. Tengo que matar a ese viejo.

Como si hubiera presionado un botón, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se lanzaron delante de Tazuna con los kunais delante. Una pequeña sonrisa que nadie pudo notar apareció en los labios del enemigo. Tan pronto envió una amenaza a Kakashi, se lanzó rápidamente al lago que había en las cercanías. La niebla seguía acercándose.

—¡Ahí esta! —gritó Naruto al notarlo, Zabuza reposaba de pie sobre el lago, con las manos listas para un jutsu especial.

—Técnica ninja de la niebla escondida —como un fantasma, su figura se desdibujo entre la espesura de la niebla que había estado esperando en los alrededores para presentarse ante ellos. Una solitaria hoja quedo flotando sobre el lago, donde anteriormente Zabuza había estado.

—Primero vendrá a por mí… —explicó el peliblanco a sus alumnos—Momochi Zabuza es miembro de la aldea escondida entre la niebla y también conocido como el asesino silencioso. Los rumores dicen que no te das cuenta de él, hasta que estas muerto. No puedo usar el Sharingan a todo su nivel aun… por lo que deben tener mucho cuidado.

Finalmente, la niebla abarcó todo el lugar, haciendo imposible a los presentes notar más allá de sus propias posiciones y sus compañeros.

Sakura, finalmente consciente de que lo que sucedía a su alrededor, notó la frente perlada de sus compañeros. En la primera pelea, había estado muy ocupada en tratar de animarse a sí misma, sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Ella ya no tenía doce y esta, por supuesto, no era la primera pelea que amenazaba su vida. Su experiencia hizo que fuera muy difícil que le afectará tal intensa aura de combate. Por otra parte, sus compañeros eran un caso aparte; inclusive Sasuke tenia esa mirada perdida en su rostro.

Ella se mordió los labios, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos. El único capaz de tranquilizarlos en un momento así no podía ser ella, quien supuestamente también debería irradiar miedo de si, sino su maestro, el sujeto mas poderoso presente. Solo él podía apoyar moralmente a sus estudiantes.

—Sasuke.

Aunque su nombre no hubiera sido pronunciado, Sakura levantó su rostro levemente, su rubio compañero también presto atención.

—No te preocupes. Los protegeré, aunque termine matándome.

Kakashi volteó su rostro un poco para verlos, tenia los ojos cerrados y un brillo protector lo rodeaba.

—Jamás dejaría que mataran a mis compañeros.

Conociendo el pasado de Kakashi, para Sakura esto tomó un nuevo significado. Aunque fuera una adulta, y aunque en su tiempo fuera capaz de pelear codo a codo con él, escucharlo decir algo así la hizo sentir como si nuevamente tuviera doce. Los estaba arrullando con sus palabras. Era conmovedor ver su preocupación.

Sakura tuvo que guardarse la pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios, a diferencia de la sorpresa impregnada en sus compañeros.

—_También te protegeré, Kakashi-sensei._

—Eso lo veremos.

Entre la posición de defensa tomada por el equipo 7 se introdujo Zabuza. Su larga espada amenazante había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

—Es el fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**BROTE DE CEREZO **

.

_Capítulo 6_

.

.

.

El impulso que tomó Kakashi para detener a Zabuza mandó a sus tres estudiantes por los aires.

Aunque Sakura lo hubiera visto todo y aunque estuviera dispuesta a detener el ataque, su cuerpo era pequeño, un poco desnutrido y bastante lento. Su cuerpo era incapaz de igualar la velocidad de su aguda y experimentada vista. La peli rosa tuvo que tragarse una maldición mientras era disparada lejos de la escena de batalla.

El clon de agua que los había atacado, poco a poco se deshizo entre el kunai de Kakashi, y mientras se formaba otro detrás de su maestro; Sakura se levantó rápidamente para tomar a Tazuna entre sus hombros y saltar lejos de ahí.

Los detalles de la pelea no estaban claros en su mente, por lo que con un solo error… tan solo algo distinto al pasado podía crear un futuro diferente al que ella conocía. Por el momento era preferible seguir teniendo la misma situación de antaño. Con eso en mente, Sakura llevó al objetivo hacia un árbol no tan lejano de la escena, para ser capaz de observar lo que acontecía entre su maestro y aquel tipo gris.

Dado que había sido rápida al moverse, pudo ver lo que ocurrió después.

Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi y lo atacó, partiéndolo por la mitad. Sin embargo, ese tan solo era un clon de agua, el verdadero Kakashi estaba apuntando con un kunai, el cuello de su enemigo.

—No te muevas. Es el fin —susurró Kakashi sin perder su atención a los movimientos de su oponente.

—¡Increíble! —sonrió el rubio. Su maestro acababa de someter a un ninja poderoso frente a ellos, por supuesto que estaba emocionado por lo que pasaba. Por otra parte, Sakura sabia perfectamente que ese no era el final. Ella subió sus dedos a su boca y dio un silbido corto, rápidamente atrajo la atención no solo de sus compañeros, sino de su maestro y Zabuza. Aun sin decir nada y en la misma posición frente a Tazuna, le devolvió la mirada amenazante al enemigo.

Sin disipar su mirada de Zabuza, quien seguía quieto bajo el kunai de Kakashi, estiró la mano para llamar a sus compañeros. Al ver sus acciones, el peliblanco la ignoró y volvió sus ojos sobre el tipo bajo él. Zabuza era importante en ese momento.

Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente se desplazaron junto a ella para volver a retomar su posición de defensa frente a Tazuna, aunque un poco mas relajados. Mas que nada por lo que estaban viendo: Zabuza siendo amenazado con un kunai sobre su yugular.

—Esto se acabó —susurró Naruto a la izquierda de Sakura.

Sasuke, a la derecha de la peli rosa, aunque no dijo nada, tuvo el mismo pensamiento. La niña en medio de ambos y frente a Tazuna (quien tenía la espalda siendo protegida por un árbol), negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Esto no ha terminado.

Previamente preparado, extrajo dos kunais unidos por un hilo de acero, desde su bolsa práctica. Con una puntería que podía rivalizar con de Sasuke, disparo los kunais sobre arboles cercanos, de tal forma que el hilo quedara sobre su cabeza. El hilo tenía la particularidad de tener varios pergaminos explosivos atados a él a una distancia considerable. Sakura se mordió los labios mientras metía su mano nuevamente entre sus herramientas. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de Zabuza decidiera escapar de Kakashi.

—¿Sakura-chan?

Ella lanzó otros dos kunais unidos por un hilo sobre ella rápidamente. Ambos sonaron de forma tosca al incrustarse contra los árboles. Al verla, Sasuke puso cara de comprender. La peli rosa lo notó inmediatamente.

—Te lo encargo —ella ni siquiera le pregunto si podía ayudarle, y simplemente le lanzo algunos de sus kunais preparados con anterioridad, a su compañero. El pelinegro le asintió y ambos completaron la trampa.

Esta, por supuesto, no era una idea original suya. Shikamaru había utilizado algo muy parecido contra Hidan. Ella le agradeció internamente por su ingenio.

Con ambos ayudando, crearon una especie de cúpula entre ellos hecha de hilos unidos a pergaminos explosivos, estaban a una distancia considerable para que la explosión no pudiera darles y lo suficientemente separados para que, si se diera el caso, alguien del tamaño de los tres niños pudiera salir.

Por supuesto, Tazuna no podría escapar de ahí debido a su altura. Igualmente, Sakura no tenia planeado que lo hiciera. Era una oportunidad única. Esta vez Zabuza no seria llevado por ese enmascarado llamado Haku. Ella, Sasuke y Naruto lo detendrían. Lo habían hecho una vez. Esta vez no seria diferente.

La diferencia seria que acabarían con ellos de una sola vez.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la batalla entre Zabuza y Kakashi nuevamente había tomado apogeo. Luego de algunos choques, el jounnin sensei termino siendo enviado contra el único lago cercano.

—_Reconozco esto._

Zabuza tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia el lago donde Kakashi luchaba para escapar.

—Salgan.

—¿Qué? —Naruto observó a su compañera. Aunque la niebla dificultará su visión, no le fue imposible notar los ojos determinados de su compañera, quien aun en su posición defensiva, se veía ligeramente amenazante.

—Ambos, salgan de aquí. Ayuden a Kakashi-sensei.

—¡No podemos dejar que cuides al viejo tu sola!

—Estaré bien. Estoy yo y esta trampa. Esta bien pensado, Naruto. Solo vayan. Yo me encargo de esto.

De ninguna forma modificaría la batalla que habían tenido Naruto y Sasuke contra Zabuza. Había sido un momento que los había unido a ambos. Ella no iba a cambiar algo así de importante.

—Salgan ya. Si no van ustedes, iré yo.

Rápidamente, Sasuke se deslizó como un profesional entre los hilos que los rodeaban. Naruto, por su parte, no se movió.

—¿Realmente estarás bien?

—Soy un hueso duro de roer, no te preocupes por mi —su posición seguía inamovible. Pero para tranquilizar a su emocional compañero, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, para darle la seguridad que necesitaba para dejarla ir. El niño pareció dudar, pero luego de encontrar su propia determinación, se deslizo entre los hilos al igual que Sasuke para rescatar a Kakashi quien de pronto se encontraba en una burbuja del enemigo.

La niebla se espeso aún más, si esto continuaba de la misma manera, era posible que pronto fuera incapaz de ver a su alrededor.

—¡El clon hecho de agua no puede ir tan lejos como un cuerpo real! ¡Huyan en este momento!

Luego de ese grito, finalmente perdió de vista la trampa que tenia prisionero a Kakashi. La niebla había logrado esconderlo de su vista.

Algunos golpes se escucharon a lo lejos. Una silueta acababa de salir volando frente a ella. Sakura se mordió los labios y se quedo quieta. Sasuke y Naruto eran tan solo unos niños, pero aun con esa edad se las ingeniaron para salvar a Kakashi, ella no tenia que participar, no debía hacerlo.

Pero…

Estaba preocupada. Todo su cuerpo le pedía correr hacia ellos y salvarlos del peligro. La parte de ella que le pertenecía a una ninja que había sobrevivido a la guerra y que había tomado innumerables misiones junto a su equipo le gritaba llorosa que tenia que saber lo que estaba pasando. Sakura no podría ser capaz de sobrevivir si algo les pasaba a sus compañeros o a su maestro. Incluso sabiendo que en la línea original de este suceso nada había pasado, estaba asustada.

—¿Realmente está bien?

Sakura escucho al cliente hablar tras ella.

—Estas temblando.

Efectivamente, la peli rosa era incapaz de controlarse a sí misma—Estaré bien. Prometo protegerlo.

—Eres solo una niña.

—No olvide que también soy una ninja.

Tazuna negó levemente—Claro que lo sé, pero también tienes doce. Entiendo tu temor, sé que estas preocupada por tus compañeros.

—Ellos estarán bien, lo sé.

—Me pregunto si me lo dices a mi o a ti misma.

Ella no supo que responderle.

—Ya estoy viejo... —susurró Tazuna con una voz cansina. Incluso sin verlo, Sakura sospechaba que el anciano tenía una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios—El puente que quiero hacer conectará mi aldea con un futuro grandioso, pero… no quiero lograrlo a costa de las vidas de unos niños. Así que no te sientas obligada de quedarte conmigo cuando claramente quieres ayudarlos.

Sakura se mordió los labios, lo que el anciano decía tenia sentido. Además, ella realmente estaba muriéndose de preocupación por esos dos muchachos que tenia por compañeros. Pero, aunque realmente quisiera escapar de ahí y apoyarlos, eso era imposible. Sakura no podía hacer algo tan irresponsable. De este tipo de decisiones vivía un ninja, y ella no cometería un error de ese calibre.

—Yo… confió en ellos.

Tazuna no dijo nada.

—Por lo tanto, usted confíeme su vida. Mi maestro y mis compañeros están peleando allá afuera para protegernos, lo único que _yo _debo hacer es cuidarlo a usted. Solo… confié en mí.

—Tú… realmente no parece que tuvieras doce.

—_Eso es porque no tengo doce en mi interior._

Varios gritos se hicieron escuchar.

—¡Recíbela, Sasuke!

Si dejaba que su imaginación volará, era muy probable que, en esos momentos, Naruto le hubiera lanzado el gran shuriken a Sasuke. El muchacho la hubiera aceptado para luego lanzársela a Zabuza con un ingenioso plan detrás de esa simple acción.

—_Cada vez que ellos se juntan hacen esta técnica. Naruto se transforma en un arma para Sasuke y luego de engañar al enemigo se destransforma. Es casi como si fuera una técnica bandera para los dos._

Un largo silencio se hizo escuchar y luego de varios minutos sin que supiera lo que pasaba una gran explosión de agua se hizo escuchar. La neblina decreció poco a poco después de eso. Finalmente pudo descubrir a sus compañeros, quienes estaban empapados por la primera explosión de agua. Naruto se veía mucho más mojado, seguramente acababa de salir del lago.

Ella se mordió los labios, entonces su maestro debía seguir peleando con Zabuza.

Antes de que ella pudiera buscarlos con la vista, un largo remolino de agua salió del lago en la dirección al bosque profundo que, para la buena suerte de Sakura, era justo al lado contrario del que ella se encontraba. Arrasando con todo a su paso, ella vio cuando el enemigo chocó con un frondoso árbol. Kakashi, su maestro, se posó sobre una de las ramas con un kunai en su mano y su ojo especial descubierto. Se veía ligeramente malhumorado.

Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer algo, dos agujas cruzaron el cuello de Zabuza, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato.

—Por fin está muerto.

Un desconocido enmascarado sobre un árbol acababa de darle el "golpe final" a Zabuza. Sakura lo vio. Esa era su señal.

—Ahora si voy a tomarle la palabra.

—¿Qué?

—Iré con mis compañeros. Al contrario de lo que ha visto, la amenaza aun no ha acabado. No salga de aquí por nada del mundo, ¿está bien?

Bastante sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, Tazuna asintió lentamente. Con esa respuesta de parte del cliente, Sakura se deslizó fuera de los hilos para alcanzar a sus compañeros, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Muchas gracias —comenzó el enmascarado—. Yo he buscado la oportunidad de matar a Zabuza desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Esa máscara, debes ser un cazador de la aldea de la niebla.

—Impresionante. Se ve que sabe mucho.

—_Se lo concedo. Es realmente un buen actor_ —Sakura frunció el ceño.

Luego de explicar lo que era un cazador, Naruto lo encaró.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

El peliblanco maestro del equipo 7 se levantó y se alejó del cuerpo inerte con un suspiro—No te preocupes, no es el enemigo.

—¡Yo no quiero saber eso! —grito el rubio con el cejo fruncido—¡Él mato a ese tal Zabuza! Y él es demasiado fuerte…

Naruto pareció pensarlo otro poco mas antes de continuar, la rabia seguía oyéndose a través del tono de su voz.

—¡Lo mató muy fácilmente! ¡Nosotros esforzándonos y nos deja en ridículo! ¡No lo entiendo!

Kakashi, entendiendo como se sentía su alumno, se acerco a él a paso lento—Entiendo como te sientes, pero así es como es.

De haber sido cualquier otro momento le hubiera mostrado una sonrisa a través de sus ojos, pero dada la situación, no parecía que fuese lo mas correcto.

—En este mundo hay chicos más jóvenes que tú… y más fuertes que yo.

Tan pronto dijo eso, el enmascarado apareció al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza.

—_Rayos, no quería dejar que se acercará tanto._

Inevitablemente, Sakura tuvo que empezar su plan de acción lo mas pronto posible. Con eso en mente, disparó un kunai hacia Haku, quien al no tener arma para repelerlo (dado que solo usaba agujas) se vio obligado a esquivarlo, alejándose del cuerpo. Aprovechando eso, Sakura se lanzó sobre el reciente cadáver.

—Te lo diré muy claro —dijo la peli rosa tomando el cuerpo de Zabuza entre sus brazos, era mucho mas pesado que Tazuna, pero aun así no acarreaba un problema para ella—. No confió en ti ni un poco.

Rápidamente saltó hacia su maestro.

Tal y como lo supuso, Haku no se movió. Después de todo todavía tenía que seguir con su actuación. Seguramente estaba pensando que ella era una niña tonta, y que luego de que su maestro la regañase, Haku podría irse con el cuerpo tranquilamente. Sakura se guardó una risa irónica, eso no sucedería.

—¿Sakura que estás haciendo?

La peli rosa posó su mano sobre el cuello de Zabuza y lo examinó rápidamente.

—Puede que todavía no sea una médica certificada pero ya he estudiado los puntos de acupuntura.

Al escucharla, Haku tomó guardia rápidamente.

—Zabuza no esta muerto, ese chico lo puso en un estado de muerte momentánea. Hubiera estado a punto de llevárselo si es que no lo hubiera detenido.

—¡¿Qué?! —la sorpresa recorrió las facciones de Kakashi. Si no hubiera sido por su alumna, hubiera estado a punto de ser burlado. Él frunció el ceño, tenia que ser aun mas cuidadoso con todo a partir de ese momento.

O cuando pudiese.

Inevitablemente, Kakashi cayó desplomado al suelo. Estaba terriblemente cansado, por mas que quisiese era imposible que pudiera mover algún músculo suyo. Su cuerpo era incapaz de obedecerlo. Utilizar de forma extralimitada su Sharingan había puesto a su cuerpo en un aprieto. Era por este tipo de razones que no solía utilizarlo, pero dada la situación se había visto obligado a descubrirlo para pelear.

Ni siquiera podía hablar y decirles a sus _adorables_ alumnos que huyeran de ahí.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—El Sharingan ha debido de sobrecargar su cuerpo —explicó Sakura luego de darle un vistazo.

Ella miró a sus compañeros, la sorpresa en ambos era palpable, al parecer la única con la cabeza fría era ella. Con eso en mente, se levantó con el cuerpo de Zabuza sobre su hombro.

—El cliente está seguro, olvídense de él. Ese chico tampoco parece interesado en el cliente, está aquí por Zabuza. Yo asumo que estará dormido una hora, en el peor de los casos media hora. Pero aun despierto no podrá moverse. Alguien tiene que cuidar este cuerpo, y lo haré yo. Ustedes encárguense del enmascarado.

Diciendo esto, Sakura retrocedió con Zabuza en el hombro una distancia prudencial de sus compañeros. Estaba cerca de Tazuna también.

—Naruto, trae a Kakashi-sensei.

Con lo sorprendido que estaba el chico, ni siquiera se quejó y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, llevó a su maestro al lado de Sakura. Ella rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y empezó a curar el cuerpo cansado de su maestro.

—Parece que eres la líder en la ausencia de tu maestro —dijo el enmascarado al verlos. Su postura seguía estando en guardia, después de todo el pelinegro Uchiha en ningún momento le había quitado la mirada de encima.

—Supongo.

—Pero aun así no será suficiente. Entréguenme a Zabuza y dejaré esto pasar.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke-kun será ataque frontal. Naruto, a la retaguardia, ayuda a Sasuke-kun únicamente con tus clones. Ni se te ocurra acercarte con tu cuerpo real, ¿entendido?

—¡Pero, Sakura-chan!

—Aun no sabemos nada de este tipo, por el momento quédate cerca mío y apoya a Sasuke-kun.

El niño rubio hizo un puchero. Aun así, Sakura se vio muy seria al respecto. Viendo que no había forma de convencerla, Naruto asintió y se quedo pocos pasos delante de ella, pero a una distancia considerable de Sasuke, quien estaba muy por delante suyo.

Sakura no permitiría que Naruto y Sasuke estuviesen cerca para que luego Haku los encerrase a los dos como la ultima vez. Por el momento era preferible guardar distancia el uno del otro. De esta forma, si Haku los encerraba a Naruto, Sakura y a los inconscientes, Sasuke podía hacer algo desde afuera.

Y si Sasuke terminaba encerrado, Naruto podría ayudarlo desde afuera.

Era imposible que su plan fallará así y tenia que confiar en que todo saldría como quería.

Ella había confiado en sus compañeros toda su vida, y ahora no empezaría a preocuparse por las edades o las capacidades de los que serian sus mejores amigos hasta su muerte. Sakura no era ese tipo de persona, y aunque ganas no le faltaran de sacrificarse por si sola y lanzarse contra el enemigo con todo su arsenal de batalla… era completamente irracional no confiar en sus compañeros de equipo.

Ellos _fueron_ el equipo siete, _son_ el equipo siete y _seguirán_ siendo el equipo siete.

La confianza entre sus miembros era indispensable.

—Veo que no piensan retroceder.

Antes sus palabras, Sasuke puso su kunai delante suyo y Naruto hizo la seña para los clones.

—Si esa es su última decisión… entonces muéstrenme su determinación.

Después de eso Haku desapareció.

Y la batalla que nunca estuvo escrita en el destino… empezó.

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
